


The Trouble with Twins

by BlueKazoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKazoo/pseuds/BlueKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Angelina find out that Fred and George have been switching places on them in the bedroom, and decide that the breach of trust needs to be appropriately punished.  Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Here's the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this is setup. This first chapter seems a bit contrived to me, I'm not sure that I did a fantastic job of portraying the respective emotions of those involved. I think I did a better job in later chapters, though. Let me know what you think.

Fred waited nervously for Angelina's response. George, not being the official boyfriend, had elected to remain in the background for this particular encounter. Later, when they repeated the process with Alicia, their roles would be reversed. 

"So, for the last two months, you and your brother have been swapping me and Alicia like bloody playing cards?" Of the two ladies in question, Angelina was by far the more imposing. At 5'10, she was one of a select group of women capable of meeting the twins' gaze without looking up. She also maintained the excercise routine that had made her captain of the Quiddich team, leaving her well muscled. Said muscles stood out in sharp definition against the smooth curves of her modest bust as she crossed her arms, glaring at her boyfriend of four years.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Fred hedged.

"More like we succumbed to the mutual admiration of our brothers' good taste," George interjected. This only made him the focus of Angelina's glare.

"Well it took you two long enough." Angelina snapped.

Fred's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Of course I bloody well knew that the man I was sleeping with wasn't my boyfriend," Angelina said. "Identical you may be, but you're nowhere near the same in bed."

Fred and George looked at each other. "So...Alicia?"

"I've spent the last two weeks trying to convince her that _my_ worthless boyfriend was the one pushing the swaps. She's convinced that George is bored with her."

"Bored?" George said, incredulous. "The bloody woman springs a new kink on me every two weeks, and she thinks I could be bored?"

"Huh. You know, now that you mention it..." Fred trailed off.

"What?" George asked.

"Alicia wasn't bad, I suppose. I just never really got what you liked so much about her. I thought you were just biased, but it would make sense if she wasn't giving it her all."

"And that's more than enough of you talking about sex with your brother's girlfriend, thanks." Angelina stated.

Silence fell on the trio. After several moments, Fred spoke.

"So what happens now?"

"Now, we wait for Alicia to get home." Angelina glared at George. "When she does, we all try very hard to convince her that this lump is still worth wasting her time on."

George paled. "It's that bad?" he whispered.

"Worse," Angelina said. "She hasn't mentioned it much, but I think she's been flirting with some blokes at work, just to feel sexy."

"Shite." Another long moment of silence.

"So, who's for some tea?" Angelina asked abrubtly. Recieving responses in the affirmative, Angelina nodded. "Right then. Fred, come help." With that, she strode into the kitchen of the small apartment they kept above the joke shop.

"I'm surprised you're working so hard to keep George and Alicia together," Fred commented quietly as he arranged some biscuits on a plate, "thank you for that."

Angelina sighed. "I've had some time to think about it. It's pretty messed up, and rest assured Alicia and I will come up with a suitably creative punishment...but we're kind of a team. If Alicia left, we'd still be friends...but it just wouldn't be the same, you know?"

"Yeah. Thank you for this," Fred said quietly, "I deserve much worse."

"Day's not over yet," Angelina smiled wickedly. "Just wait till your girlfriend gets home."

'Fred' laughed. "Bloody hell. We don't fool you at all, do we."

"Not for years. It's cute that you keep trying, though."

The trio drank their tea in relative silence, a combination of awkwardness, shame, and fear preventing the twins from engaging in their usual antics. Angelina was focused on how the upcoming conversation was going to go. 

She hadn't gotten far when the door opened and Alicia stepped in, eyeing their three silent forms curiously.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Alicia," George said awkwardly, standing up to greet her. "Come sit down. We, uh...need to talk."

"In the history of the world, that sentence has never indicated a good thing. It's never, 'we need to talk, you won the lottery,' or 'we need to talk, I'm deeply in love with you." She crossed her arms, and a worried frown appeared on her face. "What's going on?"

"Would you sit down?" George asked, frustrated.

"No."

"Okay then. I uh...wanted to tell you. From our talk, it sounds like you already know, but you should hear it from me, so..." George drifted off, at a loss for how to continue.

Alicia looked at Angelina, raising an eyebrow. Angelina nodded, and Alicia relaxed marginally.

"So what, exactly?"

George took a deep breath. "For the last couple of months, Fred and I have been...switching with each other. In the bedroom." George said nervously.

"I think we're all aware of that." Alicia commented neutrally.

George glanced at Fred, who shrugged slightly, and Angelina, who glared.

"And I wanted to apologize for taking advantage of you, and betraying your trust." George ventured.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Um...because I was a right git, and I'm sorry." George said, dangerously close to making the statement a question.

"Not that, even if you're right about the git part. Why did you do it in the first place?"

George looked at Fred, who looked just as lost as he felt.

"Well...it's just that.." George said.

"My dear brother and I have shared everything since birth," Fred finished for him.

"But ever since we started our respective relationships, there's been a disconnect." George continued.

"He'd go on and on about you for hours. He was quite mad," Fred commented.

"And he would just keep mooning over Angelina. It was sad, really." George replied.

"It only seemed natural to step into his shoes," Fred commented, "so I knew what he was on about."

"I see," Alicia replied. "Did it work?"

Fred shrugged. "A bit. He's still barmy for you, but I understand why now."

"And you?" Alicia asked, pinning George with her gaze.

"Mostly I was covering for Fred...but yeah. I...um...appreciate Angelina more now." George replied. Angelina snickered.

"And what do you have to say about this?" Alicia asked her.

Angelina shrugged. "I'm not thrilled, but at least we're talking about it now. I told them that where we go from here was up to you."

Alicia nodded, uncrossing her arms. "Okay then. You two stay here. We'll go discuss our next steps." Alicia swept into the bedroom she shared with George, Angelina following behind her. The door closed firmly behind them.

"So, you want to explain why you put this all on me?" Alicia asked, venom in her tone.

"Don't take that tone with me," Angelina replied firmly, "we both know you were the one that was hurt in this. I'll back you up whatever you want, but only you can decide what you want to do next."

"So if I wanted to leave?" Alicia asked.

Angelina sighed. "I would too. I sure as hell wouldn't like it, but without you George would be despondent, Fred would feel guilty, and I don't think we'd last long after that. Besides which, your friendship is too important to me."

"Right. No pressure there." Alicia muttered.

"I don't like it either, but it's the truth. Without you in the mix, everything falls apart."

Alicia sighed. "I really don't want that on my conscience. Besides which, despite everything I still want to stay with George. How mad is that?"

"I understand completely." Angelina responded.

Alicia sighed. "Alright, well I suppose I'm willing to at least give them a chance. Now, what do we think about punishment for them?"

 

George thought the waiting was bad, but when the bedroom door opened and the two girls came out, unreadable expressions on their faces, George decided he preferred the waiting.

"Alright, we've decided." Alicia replied. "We're willing to give you both a chance," George immedately perked up. "But, there are going to be some rules, and you're not going to like them."

George sobered immediately. "Whatever you want us to do, we will." He replied.

Alicia smiled sadly at him. "I hope that's true." George felt a chill at that smile.

"You two switched on us seven times. That's seven days that you decided who we would sleep with without consulting us. Seven days that you decided your desires were more important than ours. So...if this is going to work, we're taking our seven days back."

Angelina chimed in at this point. "For seven days, you two don't get off. No wanking, and you sure as hell won't be getting help from us. That's the easy part."

Fred and George exchanged glances. "What's the hard part?" they asked in unison.

"For those seven days, we're free to have sex with whoever we want...and you have to watch. If I want to have a Quiddich team queue up for a go at me, you both sit quiet and take notes. Same for Alicia."

They both stared in horror at the taller girl. Eventually George turned to Alicia. "You can't be serious." He pled.

"I am quite serious." She replied. "We trusted you to be faithful when we started our relationships, and you weren't. So now, you get to choose. Either you trust us to not push our relationships past the breaking point, or you don't. If you don't, then there's not much point to this, is there?"

Fred and George looked at each other, identical expressions of distress on their faces. George closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Alright, yes. I'll do it. God help me, but if I can make it through this..."

"If we make it through this, we all forgive and forget. With memory charms, if necessary, but by next week, either we're copacetic or free of each other." Alicia said. "Oh, and you'll probably want to close the shop for the week. You never know when we might want to put on a show."

"Bloody hell, you don't do revenge halfway," Fred sighed. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good then." Angelina said. "You will, of course, be sleeping out here this week. Feel free to wank if you need, but you best clean up after yourselves. After tonight, it'll be a while." With that, the girls left to their respective rooms, leaving George and Fred to work out sleeping arrangements.


	2. The Trouble with Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia gets her desire for revenge out of the way, and Angelina puts on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the gruesome murder of an English accent I have committed in this story.

George groaned, stretching the kinks out of his back. He sat up from his sleeping bag on the floor, blinking his eyes owlishly. At the sound of a door opening, he looked up to see Angelina walking out of her room, clad only in boy shorts and a short A-shirt. As he watched, she stretched, yawning widely. George could only tear his eyes away from the tight curves of her muscled stomach by staring at her chest, pressed tight against the thin fabric of her shirt. 

Angelica caught him watching, and grinned. She walked over to where Fred was still snoring on the couch, and poked him hard in the stomach. He awoke with a snort.

"Good morning boys. Ready for day one?" Angelina asked.

"If I say no, will it change anything?" Fred grumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Not a bit," Angelina said cheerfully. "Now then, time for a shower. Come along, gents."

Fred and George exchanged glances, then shrugged and followed Angelina into the bathroom.

Angelina stripped her shirt off casually, tossing it in the hamper without turning around. She stepped into the shower, and the boy shorts followed the shirt into the hamper. The sound of water running filled the small room.

"Budge in, then. Can't very well see anything from there, can you?" Angelina's voice floated out of the hiss from the shower head. 

Fred and George moved into the room. Angelina had left the door to the shower open. Fred was stunned by the sight of Angelina's sculpted body, the rivulets of water drawing his eye to her abs, her thighs, the small of her back. The curve of her breast glistened with small droplets of water. One drop hung precariously from her sharply erect nipple for a moment, before being dislodged by a stream of water from the shower head.

George groaned, but kept watching.

Angelina wet her long, wavy black hair in the stream for a moment, then began working shampoo into a thick lather on the long tresses, lifting her small, firm breasts into sharp relief in the process. She rinsed her hair briefly, tilting her head back and forcing the twins' attention to the curve of her neck as it flowed into her glistening collarbones. 

Once she was sufficiently rinsed, she worked conditioner into her hair, then rinsed her hands of and turned the water off.

"Gotta let that sit a bit. This part is always so boring." Angelina sighed dramatically. Then, leaning against the wall, Angelina begain playing with one hardened nipple, completely ignoring the twins as they watched. After a moment, she made a pleased humming noise, and snaked her free hand down to her crotch. She played with the thin fuzz of her pubic hair for a moment, then began working her finger in soft circles against her clit. She pinched her nipple, a slight moan making its way out of her.

Her hand sped up slightly, and she bit her lower lip. Her hips, seemingly of their own accord, had gravitated toward her hand, leaving only her shoulders in contact with the shower wall. A brief hitch in her breath was accompanied by a lightning-quick tensing of her thighs. Her hand sped further, now rubbing her clit vigorously as she twisted her captive nipple. A loud moan filled the room, and Angelina's entire body began flexing rhythmically, the muscles of her stomach and legs coiling just under the glow of her dark skin.

The rhythmic flexing of her thighs was interrupted when the brisk rubbing of her hand transitioned to a frantic back-and-forth motion, her entire body tensing as she let out a series of moans thick with anticipation. Finally, her eyes opened wide as her entire body rolled twice, three times, four. She collapsed against the shower wall, closing her eyes with a small smile.

"There, I think that's long enough," she said, her voice slightly breathy from her recent exercise. With that, she continued her ablutions as if nothing had happened.

Fred and George exchanged stunned glances, only now beginning to have an understanding of how difficult this week was going to be.

 

Alicia sighed as she slumped onto the bench outside Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes. A short time later, she felt the bench shift as Angelina joined her.

"Rough night?" Angelina asked, putting an arm around her best friend.

"Didn't sleep a wink," Alicia replied. "What have I gotten us into?"

Angelina shrugged. "For what it's worth, I think it's a solid plan. The occasional swap didn't bother me a bit, but I could tell it was tearing you up. George in particular needs to know that."

"Is revenge the best way though? I don't want to lose him."

Angelina suddenly brightened. "Well, you know what they say. When in doubt, consult a professional. Come on." Angelina dragged Alicia to her feet, and continued dragging her across the street as Alicia realized where, and more importantly to whom, they were headed.

"Good morning girls," Molly said brightly as they approached. "How are you doing today?"

"We've been better," Angelina confessed. "Do you mind if we have a chat?"

"Of course not, dear. Come in and I'll make a spot of tea." Molly unlocked the doors to her new shop and sat the two girls down at a table, bustling into one of the two rooms adjoining her small sitting room. A few minutes later she returned with a ceramic tea set.

"Now then, how can I help?" Molly asked as she poured three cups of tea.

Angelina explained the entire situation, starting with her conversation with the boys. 

"So...what do you two want to accomplish with this week?" Molly asked.

Alicia, who had been staring into her tea, looked up with a troubled expression. "I want to grab the first person I see off the street and have him until he can't walk, while George watches. The idea gives me the willies, though, and I suspect I'd just feel a slag by the end."

Molly nodded slightly, then looked at Angelina. "And you?"

Angelina thought for a moment. "I just want to make sure George and Fred know that swapping like that wasn't just another prank, you know? I want to make it clear that this is serious, but I don't want anyone to get hurt if possible." Then she smirked. "Of course, I wouldn't mind a little bit of innocent experimentation if we can arrange it. We do have all week, after all."

Molly smiled. "Excellent. I think I may have some ideas. Now, what first?"

 

Alicia stood in front of the door to the apartment she shared with the twins and Angelina, fidgeting anxiously with the folds of her long skirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked a rather handsome man from behind her. She jumped slightly, then turned to look at him.

He was about 5'7", with sandy blonde hair, a light tan, and a frame that was thin, but fit. He had startlingly blue eyes and a face that would be at home staring deeply into the eyes of a half-clothed woman on the cover of a romance novel. On said romance novel, the long-sleeved white shirt he wore would likely be unbuttoned to the navel, just above his black jeans.

"Honestly? No. I've never done anything like this." 

The man laughed. "Oh, and I suppose you think I have?" 

"No, of course not. It's just...Oh, bugger it. Might as well get this over with." Alicia said.

"Just what every bloke loves to hear." The man said mockingly.

"Enough out of you. This is hard enough already." Alicia said.

"I suspect it will get harder before the end." The man commented, only half-mocking.

Alicia groaned, but ignored the innuendo. She opened the door and walked in, the man wandering in behind her.

Fred and George were sitting in the two armchairs facing the sitting room table, leaving the couch free. Alicia took a seat in the middle of the couch, and the man took a seat to her left.

George's face was pale, and Fred had a look of stunned disbelief on his face.

"Bloody hell. How much did he cost, then?" Fred asked.

Alicia scowled at him. "Charles is an old friend of mine. We've never considered any form of relationship beyond friendship, and I've explained the situation to him. He's doing this as a favor to me."

"Some favor." Fred muttered.

"Listen mate," Charles said.

"I'm not your mate," Fred snapped.

"Right. Any rate, I think we can all agree this is pretty awkward, yeah? I don't really understand what's going on here, but we all know Aly's not one to change her mind once it's made up. So we can do this, or we can argue about it and then do this. Your call."

"Please don't do this," George whispered, his voice rough.

Alicia stood up and embraced George. "Do you trust me?" Alicia asked. George only nodded, his face buried in her shoulder.

"Then trust me. I'm still yours, and I'll be yours after this, but this has to happen."

"Why?"

Alicia sighed. "Because if it doesn't, I'll resent you for being with Ange, and possibly Ange for being with you. That won't go away, and it'll only get worse. It hurts, I know...but this will balance things."

"What if I resent you and him?" George asked.

"I would hope your resentment would be tempered with guilt over sleeping with my best friend." Alicia said acidly. "Just as my resentment will be tempered with guilt over this."

George sighed deeply, then gave Alicia a squeeze before releasing her. 

"Right. Well, best get this over with." George said.

Alicia sat back down, tilted slightly to face Charles. He seemed suddenly nervous as Alicia put a hand on his chest.

"Relax," Alicia said, "everything will be fine." With that, she leaned in and kissed him, a gentle brushing of lips. Charles relaxed marginally at the contact, turning his torso to better face Alicia. 

Alicia deepened the kiss, pushing Charles down so that his head rested on the arm of the couch. She shifted so that she was straddling the attractive blonde, and Charles put his legs up on the couch. Eventually, Alicia broke the kiss.

"Bloody hell, this is weird," Charles commented, slightly flushed.

"Not exactly your average Tuesday for us either," Fred commented.

Alicia shot him a dirty look, but didn't say anything. She quickly shucked off her blouse, leaving her in a lacy, bright red bra that contrasted attractively against her brown skin. She leaned over Charles, looking up at him through her eyelashes and providing him an excellent view of her cleavage.

Charles watched appreciatively. "I have always wanted your boobs," he commented.

Alicia laughed. "Well, now's your chance to take them."

Charles smiled, and wrapped an arm around Alicia, unhooking her bra with a deft twist. Alicia lifted herself up, allowing the straps to fall down her arms. Charles brushed the cups of the bra down, stroking the sides of Alicia's breasts as he did so and allowing the bra to fall onto his stomach.

Alicia brushed the bra to the side and engaged Charles in another kiss, to which he responded with significantly more enthusiasm. Alicia broke away quickly, kissing down his neck to the notch in his throat. Charles groaned, running a hand up Alicia's bare side.

Alicia stood quickly. "Pants off. Now," she said as she unbuttoned her skirt, letting it pool at her feet and revealing her shapely legs. She was the very image of temptation as she stood, clad only in thin red panties covering a generous bottom, the gentle curve of her stomach underscoring the fullness of her breasts, which were in turn capped by wide, dark nipples.

Charles shucked off his jeans quickly, leaving him in gray boxers. Alicia rolled her eyes, and Charles sheepishly removed those as well, revealing that he was fully erect. 

Alicia knelt at the opposite end of the couch, and took Charles' cock in hand, stroking it gently. Charles groaned at the sensation.

"Oh, that is good." He commented.

Alicia smiled, then ran her tongue gently around his head several times. Then she sucked him into her mouth, bobbing gently over his shaft as he moaned in approval. Then Alicia began working her tongue against the bottom of his shaft, pumping slightly with her hand as she did so.

"Ugh," Charles commented, "how does that feel so good?"

Alicia released him with a pop. "Practice, mostly," she said, stroking him several times. Then she shifted forward, dragging her breasts across his clothed torso. When her hips lined up with his, she used his cock to push her panties to the side, then slowly and carefully sank onto his shaft.

Charles' hands made their way to Alicia's hips, gently kneading the soft flesh there and resisting the urge to pull her down onto him. As Alicia settled fully onto his hips, he admired the view of her, eyes closed in pleasure, her breasts swaying slightly with her minute movements.

Eventually, Alicia began riding him, slowly at first. He found the sway of her breasts, so very close to his face, oddly hypnotic. He captured one dark nipple with his mouth, sucking gently to an approving moan from Alicia. A gentle bite elicited a gasp from the witch, and a particularly strong thrust.

Alicia began riding faster, and Charles released his captive nipple in favor of watching the new motions this faster pace caused. He began thrusting into her gently on every downstroke, pushing himself just a little bit deeper.

Then Alicia sat up, leaning back and rocking her hips rapidly, no longer seperating them but instead stirring her insides with his cock. She grabbed one nipple and twisted it roughly, causing her free breast to rock unpredictably against her captive one. Charles was captivated by the view of the two of them joined together, her pussy clinging greedily to the base of his shaft. 

With a series of rising cries, Alicia ground hard against him, pulling at her nipple as her back arched. Charles' eyes widened as he felt Alicia tighten around him as her climax hit. He quickly lifted Alicia's hips, his cock hitting his stomach with a sharp slap just before he came.

Alicia collapsed onto the couch, trying to catch her breath. Charles began unbuttoning his shirt, using the dirtied cloth to wipe up his excess fluid. With that done, he excused himself to clean up.

Alicia looked up at George, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He got up without a word, and entered their room, closing the door behind him. She glanced at Fred, and noticed with surprise that he appeared as angry as she thought George would be. He stomped off to his room as well, closing his door with a definite slam.

Alicia sighed, gathering her clothes into a pile and making her way to the bathroom.

"George is angry, I suppose?" Charles asked.

"Fred was the door slammer, actually. George is...well, I'm honestly not sure what George was thinking."

Charles nodded. "I'll try talking to him later."

Alicia smiled suddenly. "So, how was it?"

Charles laughed. "It was probably one of the strangest experiences I have ever had. Not entirely unpleasant, though."

Alicia nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to try harder next time, then."

Charles gawked at her. "Next time? You're mad!"

Alicia laughed. "Oh, trust me. Sooner or later, you're going to try this again."

Charles shook his head. "Utterly mad."

 

George had been laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking for several hours. He didn't really understand the feelings he was experiencing. He wasn't really trying to understand them. He was just laying, letting them swirl about in his head as they willed, allowing his thoughts to wander where they may and deliberately failing to process any conclusion they might present.

He was interrupted in this by a gentle knock at the door.

"Who is it?" 

"It's Ange," Angelina replied. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose," George replied after a moment.

Angelina made her way into the room, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"So...want to talk about it?" Angelina asked.

George sighed. "It could have been worse, I suppose." 

"How's that?" Angelina asked.

"She could've gone all-out, really gotten into it. I'm not sure I could've handled that, if she was really trying just to hurt me, you know?"

Angelina's eyes widened slightly. "On a scale of one to ten, how hard was she trying?" She asked.

"A two, maybe a three. For her, that was basically one step above laying there like a dead fish. Why?"

"Bloody hell," she muttered, then replied, "Just curious. So...overall, how are you feeling?"

"Confused." George replied. "I mean, yeah, I'm jealous and hurt that Aly would do that to me...but I kind of understand why, you know? It wasn't...malicious, I guess. It was just something she had to do. So I'm kind of surprised that I'm not more hurt. The really weird thing in all of this is how much I enjoyed it."

"You what?" Angelina asked, incredulous.

"I know. It's utterly mad, but watching Aly go to town on that guy, just using him for herself...I dunno. It gave me a different perspective, I guess? I got to watch her in ways I can't when I'm with her, and I enjoyed that. I still want to hunt down the bloke and do permanent things to him, but the, I dunno, show of it, I guess, was not entirely unpleasant."

"So...you're really okay then?" Angelina asked warily.

"I will be, I suppose." George responded.

Angelina flopped down next to him, kissing his cheek gently. "For what it's worth, I think you and Aly make a smashing couple. I'm not sure if Fred could've handled that."

"Let's not find out, shall we?"

"Agreed."


	3. The Trouble with Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first emotionally confusing day, the foursome takes some time to reflect on their respective feelings. This contains F/F. If you object, then I'm not really sure why you're reading this.

Day two was...strange. Angelina and Alicia had decided to take it easy on the boys, who spent the day feeling like they were going to be ambushed by something more horrible than the previous day. Fred would periodically glare at Alicia, only to be nudged sharply by George. Alicia kept glancing worriedly at George, who was acting entirely normal. She would try to talk to Angelina about it, but Angelina kept avoiding eye contact, questions, and Alicia in general.

All in all, the foursome spent the day clumsily starting conversations, bumping into confusing subjects, and enjoying awkward silences, only to start the process all over again a few minutes later.

Finally, shortly after a silent supper, Angelina decided to escape to her room, claiming exhaustion. She turned off the light and crawled into bed, and proceeded to fail entirely at anything resembling sleep. The events of the previous day just kept running through her head. Her performance for the twins was fantastic. She hadn't ever really considered herself an exhibitionist, but showering for her two favorite men had made her feel incredibly sexy.

The conversation with Molly had been enlightening, both emotionally and on an interpersonal level. The woman had always seemed motherly, but despite the potential awkwardness of the situation, Molly managed to make a conversation about revenge-fucking in front of their respective boyfriends completely natural, almost commonplace. 

When she had first suggested polyjuice, Angelina's curiosity was immediately piqued. She had always wondered what sex felt like to a guy, and apparently she hadn't been the first. In fact, Molly made it sound like the urge to occasionally swap genders was entirely natural, claiming that various commercially-licensed polyjuice potions were some of their best selling products.

In fact, the only real reservation Angelina had with the plan was that she would have to have sex with Alicia. Part of that was because the two had been friends since their school days, and that level of casual familiarity wasn't really conducive to romantic feelings. Part of it was that she had always felt somewhat inferior to Alicia, who posessed every curve that Angelina felt she was lacking, plus some. Finally, a part of her was intimidated by Alicia. She was by no means a prude, but for Angelina sex was pretty simple. You got each other interested, there was some form of in-out motion, and you both left happy. The rest of it, the details, were freeform and more or less irrelevant. For Alicia, the details were a challenge. She would talk about positions and techniques in the bedroom as readily as on the quiddich field, and with the same level of analysis and strategic thinking.

As it had turned out, that became an advantage despite Angelina's fear. Alicia knew that Angelina was nervous about her performance as Charles, and had taken control from the outset to make it easier on Angelina. She had kept the experience casual, and relatively short to make sure that Angelina wasn't overwhelmed. Overall, the experience had been interesting, if slightly confusing. 

It was silly, really. Angelina had practically grown up with Alicia. They had seen each other naked countless times, showered together almost daily when quiddich practice got intense, modelled lingerie for each other, and the strongest reaction Angelina had was mild jealousy or casual admiration. Now, all it took was Alicia tilting her head in just the right way, holding her arm just so, or stretching in that one way, and Angelina's eye started wandering. The girl was beatiful, and suddenly that passing thought had taken on an unprecedented significance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and closed quickly, letting in a lance of light that threw the silhouette of a person on the covers of the bed. Angelina sighed.

"I love you, Fred, but if you try to break the rules I will break your hand."

The covers rustled as a form settled on the bed, bouncing slightly in the motions of a person removing their clothes.

"I appreciate that, luv, but I decided to give the boys my room for the night. I think they need to talk," Alicia's voice drifted out of the darkness, "and I know we do."

Angelina swallowed convulsively and shifted to one side of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy. We both know you've been avoiding me. What we don't both know is why, so spill. Is this about Charles?"

Angelina sighed. "Yeah, I guess. It's just...weird. We've been together for years. I love you like a sister, and then in a couple of minutes, you turn into the woman that took my second virginity."

Alicia laughed. "Second virginity. I like that. So you're still attracted to me, after switching back?"

"If there was any light in here, I'd be ogling you so hard your shirt would catch fire."

"Shirt's off, luv. It doesn't bother me, you know that, right?"

Angelina was momentarily distracted by Alicia sliding under the covers, not quite touching her. "It doesn't? It's just...we've been friends for so long, and Fred and George..."

"I'm gonna be honest here, Ange, and I need you to not freak out, okay?"

"Uh, okay. I'll try."

"I've been 'ogling' you, as you say, since fourth year." Alicia said quietly.

"You what?" Angelina asked.

"Honest. I wank to the thought of you naked every couple of months, just to change things up a bit. The idea of you giving in to urges, ripping my clothes off...it just gets me wet, not weird."

Angelina took a moment to process that. "But I'm so flat. And muscly."

Alicia shifted on the bed. "One, you are not flat. You are trim, yes, and might I say how annoying that little fact is to me. Your tits are small because you don't have a lot of fat on you, and that's what tits are. I, on the other hand, could build a second set this size on my lonesome."

Angelina gaped at the self-recrimination hn Alicia's voice. "You are, by far, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you think you're fat?"

"Have you seen my ass?" Alicia asked dryly.

"I wish I could stop. It's branded to the back of my eyelids, right next to your tits." Angelina replied, then inhaled sharply when she realized what she had said.

Alicia just laughed. "Two, I think you greatly underestimate just how attractive muscle definition can be. So many times, I've dreamed of running my fingers along all those little lines between your muscles."

"You can if you want." Angelina blurted. "Oh, hell. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you're with George, and you're so good together, and I don't want to muck that up."

"So did you not mean it, or mean it and come up with excuses?" Alicia asked archly.

Angelina swallowed. "The second one."

"Good. Close your eyes." Angelina closed her eyes, and felt Alicia get up. A moment later, she saw the light blink on through her eyelids. She opened her eyes, blinking quickly to adjust them to the change in light. When she did, she saw Alicia stalking towards her, hips and breasts swaying slightly with her exaggerated stride, wearing not a stitch.

"I meant it when I told Fred and George that I was done having people decide who I'll bed." Alicia crawled onto the bed, straddling a shell-shocked Angelina. "And if I want to drag my fingers all over your luscious, muscly body." Alicia dragged the blankets down slowly, allowing Angelina ample time to protest. She didn't. "Then that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Angelina laid there, hands at her sides, bare to the waist. Alicia began slowly tracing a line from her right rib down the side of her stomach, tracing the inside of her oblique muscle. Angelina's breath hitched as the smaller girl's finger stopped at the blanket, tracing the edge of the cloth as it made its way to her left side. Alicia moved her hand up the oblique on that side, leaving behind a trail of fire on Angelina's skin. From there, Alicia's hand circled each of her abdominal muscles in turn. As Alicia's hand reached the lowest exposed muscles, Angelina felt her stomach muscles flutter uncontrollably.

Alicia giggled, then repeated the motion. Another wave of spasms fluttered through Angelina's stomach at the girl's light touch. Alicia's hand traced up the midline of Angelina's body, circling briefly around her navel before continuing over her sternum, then tracing just under the girl's firm left breast.

Angelina moaned softly at the sensation, then yelped as Angelina's hand tickled her ribs briefly. Angelina glared at the smaller girl.

"That was not nice," she said, frowning.

"It felt quite pleasant from this end," Alicia said blandly, "Arms up."

Angelina raised her arms, resting them just above her head. Alicia moved her hand up her ribs, skirting her armpit before slowly and gently tracing the line that Angelina's bicep made against her skin. Angelina shuddered softly as the sensation straddled the line between tickling and pleasure. 

Alicia leaned over, tracing the outside of Angelina's elbow and slowly, carefully brushing her hand along the girl's forearm. Angelina's focus narrowed to the points just below her collarbones where Alicia's breasts rested gently against her. 

Alicia traced over her hand, moving to her right hand without stopping, and repeated the motions for that arm. Each movement created miniscule shifts in Alicia's breasts, dragging them gently across Angelina's upper chest. When Alicia's hands hit the right side of her ribs, she tensed slightly, waiting for the girl to tickle her – but Alicia had already moved on, gently caressing the flesh beneath her right breast.

Alicia began circling Angelina's right breast gently, very slowly spiralling in, covering the entire pert mound with the familiar sensation of overexposed nerves. Angelina moaned again as Alicia's finger traced the outside of Angelina's pebbled areola, the nipple already taut in expectation. When Alicia's finger finally reached the tortured peak, she pinched it gently with her thumb and forefinger. Angelina arched her back at the sudden strong sensation after so much gentle attention, but her cry was swallowed by Alicia's lips as she engaged the athletic girl in a searing kiss.

An eternity later, Alicia released her and began circling her left breast in the same manner. As the girl's fingers once more approached her sensitive nipple, Angelina tensed in anticipation – and whimpered when the expected rush failed to materialize. Angelina gasped as the sensitive bud was wrapped in a delicious warmth, arching her back as Alicia's tongue circled it gently.

She vaguely processed Alicia shifting above her before the feel of teeth gently digging into the sensitive flesh of her nipple brushed all thoughts aside. When the sensation passed, a sudden chill caused her to shiver as Alicia's saliva rapidly evaporated. She felt a wet heat on her thigh, and looked down to discover that Alicia had pushed the blankets to the foot of the bed, and was now gently rocking on her exposed thigh, staring at her with an intense passion.

Angelina was momentarily mesmerized by two shining droplets that had caught in the smaller girl's curly pubic hair, like tiny jewels adorning a treasure. Then Alicia shifted slightly, and Angelina gasped as the other girl's knee pressed firmly against her own panty-clad pussy. Alicia's gentle rocking transferred only a marginal motion to her core, but after Alicia's caresses each tiny shift was magnified tenfold.

"And this," Alicia said, her voice breathy, "is one of many reasons muscles can be sexy." She sped up, pressing hard against Angelina's thigh. Angelina flexed, and Alicia moaned appreciatively. 

Angelina cupped one of Alicia's breasts in her hand, enjoying the soft weight of it as it rested in her hand. Alicia smiled at the contact, and Angelina shifted her hand slightly, trapping Alicia's nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she squeezed the soft globe carefully.

Alicia's pace sped further, and Angelina pinched the captive nipple, pulling a breathy exclamation out of the other girl. Her breath was coming in sharp pants now, her hips sliding roughly along Angelina's thigh with each gyration. Angelina sat up awkwardly and captured Alicia's other nipple in her mouth, biting down on the tiny bud firmly. Alicia cried out, and Angelina twisted her other nipple, pulling on it gently. Alicia's entire body tensed for a split second before a series of sharp spasms tore through her. As the final shudder passed, she collapsed onto Angelina, who released both nipples, only to engage Alicia in a passionate kiss. Another brief tremor ran through Alicia at the contact, and she broke away panting. Angelina smiled wickedly at the other girl.

"Did that kiss just make you come?" She asked with glee.

"Just a tiny one," Alicia said defensively, "I get sensitive after my first one."

"How sensitive?" Angelina asked, brushing her fingers lightly across the other girl's back.

"No. Bad girl." Alicia said firmly. "It's your turn now."

Angelina was saved from trying to respond to that by a second, more gentle kiss, and then Alicia was snaking down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. She detoured briefly to deliver a playful lick to one nipple, then continued down Angelina's body until she planted a final kiss just above Angelina's underwear. She hooked fingers under the waistband on either side, and tugged slightly. Angelina obligingly lifeted her hips, allowing her friend to slide the offending garments off of her legs and toss them negligently to the floor.

Alicia the kissed Angelina's left hip at the place where the skin was thinnest. She trailed a line of kisses down the crease of her hip. She planted a single kiss on Angelina's swollen labia, and repeated the process on the other hip. Finally, as Angelina squirmed in pleasure, she sealed her mouth onto the other girl's sopping sex, working her tongue along the other girl's folds and pausing only occasionally to circle her tongue around the girl's clit. 

Angelina's left hand made its way of its own accord to the back of Alicia's head, pressing the girl's mouth more firmly against her sex. Her other hand began playing with her nipple, twisting and pulling in rhythm to Alicia's ministrations. 

As Angelina's moans began to rise in tone, Alicia changed her focus, spending more time stimulating Angelina's clit and less time with the less intensely pleasurable labia. She noted with regret that she should've cut her nails before coming to bed. Long nails did not, however, prevent her from teasing her own clit with on finger, circling it in time to Angelina's.

Angelina began tensing her thighs periodically, raising her hips slightly to push Alicia's tongue against her just a little bit harder. Alicia moaned at the other girl's responsiveness, causing her subject to jerk in response. She sped her motions slightly, rocking her hips against her own hand as Angelina's core pressed against her mouth. 

Angelina's thighs began trembling between flexes, and her thrusts became longer, more insistent. Alicia was moaning regularly into the other girl's sex as her own pleasure grew, her own hips now thrusting in time with Angelina's. 

With a sharp shudder, Angelina cried out her release, tugging sharply on her nipple as she did so. Her cry rose in panicked pleasure as Alicia's pace turned frantic, desperately lashing against Angelina's clit as her own orgasm crashed through her. The abuse of Angelina's sensitive clit was almost painfully intense, and as Alicia's own orgasm hit, her muffled cry against Angelina's overworked sex sent the other girl into a second blinding climax.

The two girls collapsed in mutual exhausted bliss, several moments passing silent but for their heavy breathing. Alicia crawled up to rest her head against Angelina's shoulder, and the taller girl wrapped an arm around her waist. The two remained there for several comfortable minutes, basking in the post-coital glow. 

"We should probably shower," Angelina commmented.

"Later," Alicia said, "sleepy now." 

"The light's still on." Angelina pointed out.

"Meh." Alicia replied, snuggling harder against the other girl's chest.

Angelina sighed. "Let me go turn it off, and we can get some sleep."

Alicia sighed dramatically. "Fine, if I have to. Honestly, if you weren't so hot..."

"What?" Angelina asked as she slid out of the bed, "you'd have to get Fred a hotter girfriend to seduce?" She flipped the light off, and quickly returned to bed, sliding her arm around the smaller girl once more.

"Yup," Alicia giggled, "it's a good thing you pass muster, innit?"

"I shall ever be grateful that my meager self meets with your approval." Angelina replied dryly.

"Oh, shut up and roll over. You're the little spoon tonight."

Angelina rolled over, and fell alseep almost instantly, Alicia's warm softness tight against her back. Alicia followed minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll get back to the foursome interacting once more. I should note that most of this story is going to be focused on Alicia and Angelina. However, I do have a second part of this story in mind that will focus more on their development as a polyamorous group, as well as a couple of other things.


	4. The Trouble with Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Angelina crank things up a notch.

The next morning, Alicia woke to the sight of Angelina's soft brown eyes gazing at her, a small smile on her face. Alicia felt her own smile slide into place in response, and pecked the taller girl on the cheek.

"Good morning Ange. Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." Angelina's smile faded. "Though now we have to figure out what to tell Fred and George."

Alicia's face turned serious. "We don't tell them anything. As far as I'm concerned, last night was within the rules we set out, and frankly it wasn't their business. Last night was for us."

Angelina looked down, troubled. "I don't really feel comfortable lying to Fred about this."

Alicia smiled. "There's no reason we can't introduce them to the idea of us being intimate a bit more gradually." The smile grew to a wicked grin. "Besides, if we went out there and started fucking in front of them, they would probably both have simultaneous aneurysms."

Angelina looked up at Alicia, surprised. "What?"

"Say I go out there, start teasing them a bit like your shower scene the other day, and you happen by. Maybe you play with my tits a bit, encourage me along, and the boys think it's for their benefit. Then we get a bit heavier over the course of the next couple of days, and it makes sense to them that we just got comfortable with each other."

Angelina blinked. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...I kind of thought last night was a one time thing."

Alicia grinned. "Oh no. Now that I've got my evil clutches on you, you'll never escape."

"But won't Fred and George be upset if we're...seeing each other?"

"I've been thinking about that. I'm not honestly sure that Fred and George are going to be able to stop swapping with each other on occasion. They've stood in for each other so many times over the years that it's practically insticnt. I'm wondering if the best option isn't just to sort of, I dunno, open up the relationship a bit. Any two of us have fucked, with the exception of Fred and George, the idea of which is as sexy as it is unlikely."

"You want to watch Fred and George fuck?" Angelina asked, incredulous.

"Why not? Blokes go on about how sexy twins are all the time. I don't see why I can't get in on the action."

Angelina was silent for a while. "So we just, what, pick a twin for the night and call it good?"

"Sure. Or skip the twins entirely and pick each other," Alicia added casually, "Or pick a twin to team up on, or pick both twins. Though I'd like to keep orgies for a special occasion," she added thoughtfully.

Angelina stared at her friend/lover. "You're mad, you know that?"

"You don't think it'll work?"

Angelina shook her head. "The crazy thing is I'm pretty sure it would. You're right, the twins are used to sharing everything, and starting our respective relationships didn't change that behavior a whit. It's probably the only way this will work long-term, honestly." She hesitated, then added, "I will admit the idea of expanding my relationship with you is scarily exciting."

Alicia grinned. "The feeling is more than mutual, luv. Now, how do we ease our boyfriends into this without breaking their fragile little minds?"

 

Breakfast that morning was more natural than the previous dinner. Fred had stopped glaring at Alicia, and instead had settled for a sullen silence. George was somewhat subdued as well, but only in comparison to his usual effervescent self. Angelina and Alicia dominated the conversation at the table, sticking mostly to trivial talk, of workplaces and daily woes.

"Well," Angelina commented as the meal wore to a close, "I'm for a workout. Be nice while I'm gone." Alicia smiled at the taller girl, and winked quickly as she waved her wand over the table, the dishes collecting themselves in the sink and beginning the process of cleaning and drying themselves.

Angelina got dressed in her usual workout attire, an orange sports bra and black spandex shorts, then apparated just outside the quiddich pitch they all used for their weekly games. The league they had joined arranged for a number of teams to play every Saturday. They had joined the league years ago, along with Harry, Katie, and Ron. 

Their next game was tommorow, Angelina mused as she made her way to the squat building adjoining the field that held the league's exercise facilities. Fred and George would probably appreciate the break from their incarceration. Her body hit autopilot as she reached the exercise machines, and the next hour went by in the hazy, warm glow of working muscles and a silent mind.

She hit the end of her set and showered quickly, slightly anxious about what Alicia might be doing to the poor twins in her absence. Her fears proved valid as she apparated back to their apartment, and was greeted with Alicia's lewd moans, clearly audible through the door. Angelina took a deep breath, opened the door, and froze, taking in the sight before her.

Alicia was entirely naked, her feet spread wide on the coffee table. Her hips rested on the coffee table as well, while her upper body reclined against the couch. Since the couch was facing the door, Angelina had a spectacular view of the large pink cylinder stuffed into her cunt, and the smaller cylinder occupying the orifice below it. Alicia was kneading her left breast, eyes closed, and moaning regularly. A strange buzzing noise filled the room.

Alicia's eyes opened slightly, and she grinned mischeviously at Angelina. Angelina tore her gaze away from the other girl's sex, and blushed at the expression on Alicia's face. She closed the door, and then commented, "I thought you weren't trying to break their 'fragile little minds'."

"Mmmm...this won't break them," Alicia said, voice breathy, "just harden them up a bit."

Angelina shook her head. "How long have you been at it?"

"She started as soon as you left," Fred whimpered, "she said she'd stop as soon as she came, but she's been close for twenty minutes. I'm fairly sure she magicked herself to prevent orgasms."

"Oh, I dunno about that," Angelina said slyly. "Maybe she just needs some encouragement."

Alicia moaned, nodding her head enthusiastically. Angelina made her way over to the writhing girl and began playing with her right breast, teasing the tiny nub with her fingers.

"What do you think boys?" Angelina asked.

"You're trying to kill us." George croaked.

"Harder." Alicia demanded.

Angelina pinched the nipple, pulling an approving cry from Alicia. Angelina began tugging and twisting progressively harder, trying to determine how much Alicia could handle. 

"That's not going to do it for her," George said, staring at Angelina's rough treatment of Alicia's nipple. "She could do this for hours."

"Oh?" Angelina asked archly, "I suppose I'll just have to get more drastic if I want to end this torture then."

Alicia moaned, "Yes!" Whether at Angelina's suggestion or her own pleasure was debatable.

Angelina's left hand crept slowly down Alicia's stomach, tracing lazy swirls around the smooth skin as it meandered its way down to Alicia's mound. She played her hands through the curly hair there, enjoying the feel of it for a moment. Then her hand drifted down slightly, and she began rubbing Alicia's clit slowly, in soft circles.

"Oh God," Alicia, Fred, and George all breathed, oddly synchronous.

Angelina picked up the pace of her stroking as Alicia's moans grew progressively louder. She grew slightly concerned when Alicia's hips began gyrating against the table, fearing that the motion might cause Alicia to fall off the table. However, Alicia appeared to be remaining stationary despite the movement, so Angelina continued to please the other girl.

Alicia began bucking vigorously against her hand, and Angelina's fingers brushed against the pink cylinder. To her surprise, it appeared to be vibrating. Curious, Angelina pushed on the bottom of the device, feeling it sink into the other girl a bit more, accompanied by a startled cry.

Grinning, Angelina pressed her thumb against Alicia's clit, circling the hooded nub rapidly. She lined the rest of her fingers up along the base of the cylinder, pressing on the bottom of it rhythmically, feeling it slide in and out of the adventurous girl's slick sex.

Alicia began bucking rapidly, and Agelina responded by increasing her pace in turn. Several seconds later, Alicia came with a loud cry, and the pink cylinder pushed hard against her hand. Startled, Angelina moved her hand, and the object fell out of Alicia, clattering to the table with a loud rattling buzz. Angelina snatched it off the table. When the buzzing didn't stop, she also grabbed the smaller black object that was also rattling around.

"Bloody hell," she breathed, "how did you get these inside you?"

"I can show you later," Alicia grinned, her eyes thick with pleasure. Angelina found the heaving of her chest quite distracting as she tried to catch her breath.

Alicia took the objects from Angelina, stopping their respective buzzing noises with a couple of quick motions.

"That would, actually and in fact, kill us," Fred stated.

"Dead as doornails, us. Braindead due to lack of bloodflow." George agreed.

"So not much change, then? Lovely, how about after dinner?" Angelina asked.

"That sounds excellent," Alicia said.

"George?" Fred asked.

"Yes, brother mine?" George replied.

"If we survive this week, remind me to never, ever do anything to anger these two again."

"I will, brother dear. I will indeed." George answered.

 

After Alicia's performance, the girls allowed Fred and George to scamper off to their workshop for the afternoon. Though Alicia and Angelina's plan for the boys might be considered torturous in a sense, denying them the ability to experiment with new models for mischief would be genuinely agonizing for the twin embodiments of chaos. Angelina chose to take this time to check in with work. She worked at a local reserve for magical creatures, and while she had taken the week off, her job was such that a week of neglect could well be disastrous. Her coworkers were competent, but none of them knew her charges the way that she did.

She worked briskly, checking the more adventurous mokes over for dry skin while the more bashful lizards acclimated to her presence. She found them to be in good health overall, making her feel slightly ashamed to have doubted her coworkers.

When the mokes were done, Angelina made her way over to the trio of dugbogs the reserve had rescued from an angry herbologist. She laughed fondly as the most aggressive of the three worried at the dragonhide boots Angelina wore, stooping to pat the gnarled creature on the head.

One of the dugbogs looked a bit pale, and Angelina resolved to leave a note for their caretaker to monitor its diet. Beyond that, her afternoon passed without any significant crises, and she left the reserve content.

As she entered the apartment, she stopped by the twins' lab to warn them that dinner would be soon. Receiving the traditional distracted affirmative noises, Angelina shook her head and entered their apartment. 

She was greeted with deafeningly loud music. Wincing slightly, she entered the kitchen, where Alicia was cooking something enthusiastically while shimmying in place to the fast-paced, bass heavy music.

The foursome had found that Fred and George, due to Molly's curiously culinary brand of love, had exactly no experience cooking. Angelina had tried her hand at it, but apparently her focus on nutritional values left much to be desired in the way of taste. She didn't mind most of her creations personally, but she had it on good authority that they were, at best, oddly flavored.

Thus it was that Alicia performed most of the cooking for the foursome, with Fred pitching in when necessary. George had once expressed an interest in learning to cook, and Alicia had responded with a great deal of enthusiasm. Angelina found a sticky spot on the floor after one of their 'lessons', and had promptly vetoed the training.

Now, as she watched Alicia shake with wild abandon next to the stove, she couldn't help but consider lessons of her own. Alicia turned, her brown eyes lighting up with joy as she found Angelina watching. She danced her way up to the taller girl, pressing against her slightly as she leaned towards her ear. "Dance with me!" she yelled, barely audible above the music.

Angelina rolled her eyes, but smiled at the shorter girl, who grinned up at her. She began gyrating to the music as well, moving at random as the music pounded. She closed her eyes, letting her brain shut off as she focused on the beat.

Thus it was that George and Fred walked into the kitchen to see their respective girlfriends writhing against each other to the deafening roar of the music. The smell of burning hung lightly in the air. George waved his wand, and the music lowered to a dull thudding. The abrupt change woke the girls to reality, and Alicia yelped as she realized that her food was burning. Angelina just froze, one leg forward and arms in the air, like she was preparing for a gymnastic floor routine.

"Uh...hello boys," she said, quickly attempting to adopt a casual pose and failing spectacularly, "dinner should be just about ready."

"It was supposed to be stir fry," Alicia added, "but at some point it turned into sit fry."

"I suspect it was at the point you stopped stirring it," George said dryly. Alicia nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, I think that may have had something to do with it."

"Don't know about you, but I found it plenty stirring," Fred commented.

"Not yet you haven't," Angelina replied, "just wait for afters."

The twins turned to stare at Angelina. "Please tell me you weren't serious about that," Fred begged.

"You know how much I hate lying, dear."

Fred groaned, and collapsed into a chair. The other three shortly followed suit, and they were all soon enjoying their only slightly burnt sit fry. 

Once they finished, Alicia once again magicked the dishes into cleaning themselves, and they made their way once more into the living room. 

Fred and George sat in their respective armchairs with identical resigned sighs, as Alicia vanished into her room and Angelina stretched out on the sofa. A moment later, Alicia reappeared with a familiar device in her hand.

"Just the one?" Angelina asked, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

Alicia smiled. "I know you haven't done much anal, and it's only really good if you're nice and relaxed. This will be better to start. If you want, that can be lesson two."

Fred looked at George, shock clear on his face. The second brother just shrugged, blushing slightly. "I told you Alicia was adventurous."

"I never would have guessed." Fred said.

"That's because you weren't my boyfriend." Alicia said primly. "Now, there are far too many clothes in this scenario. Someone's going to have to start stripping."

"Do we get a vote?" Fred and George chorused.

"No." Alicia replied.

"Well then," Angelina said, smiling. "I vote you."

Alicia laughed, then shrugged. She quickly shucked off her shirt, her bare breasts hugging the fabric briefly as the snug garment was removed. Her yoga pants and underwear followed a moment later.

"Right then, are we done being smart, or do I vanish George's clothes next?"

Angelina pretended to think for a moment, then said, "I suppose I'm done." She stood, quickly disrobing as well. When finished she laid back down on the couch, folding her hands over her stomach.

"Okay. So here's the vibrator. Not much to see, really just a big, fake willy. Pointy end goes in, just like the real thing. Only difference is the dial here on the bottom. Give it a twist," and here Alicia did just that, causing it to hum gently, "and it starts to buzz. Twist it further," the buzzing grew louder, "and it buzzes more. Twist the other way, and it stops." Alicia turned the object off, then handed it to Angelina.

Angelina observed it carefully for a moment, the twisted it, jumping slightly at the strange sensation on her hand. She twisted the dial all the way up, then cranked it back down quickly as the vibrations began to numb her hand.

"So I just...put it in?"

"Yep. It takes a bit of practice if you've never done anything like that."

Angelina began rubbing the tip of the device against her sex, fumbling for the correct positioning. After several minutes, she stopped trying. 

"Could you...do it for me this time? I can't seem to get it right." Angelina asked.

"Of course, luv." Alicia took the device, and sat on the couch between Angelina's legs.

"Well, there's one problem solved. You're dry as a bone down there. Here, let me slick this up for you." With that, Alicia popped the head of the toy in her mouth, licking it briefly before bobbing down its plastic length several times.

Fred swore softly.

"You've been holding out on me, brother dear," he commented.

"You won't be holding much of anything if you keep talking like you deserve any of that," Angelina replied sharply.

"I meant talking," Fred hastened to clarify. "George has clearly been omitting some important details."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the wet pop of Alicia's mouth coming off of the plastic phallus.

"Right then, I think that's done it. Just relax, Ange." Alicia quickly lined the toy up with Angelina's core, and pressed it gently but firmly into the opening.

Angelina groaned as the object slid slowly into her. "Bloody hell that's big." The pressure in her belly continued to grow as Alicia pressed more of the dildo into her. Finally, after several seconds, the movement stopped, leaving Angelina feeling quite full.

"Alright, now it's in. Here, give me your hand."

Angelina gave her hand to the other girl, who guided it to the small portion of the device not filling her.

"You should be able to feel the ridges on the control ring. Just give that a twist, and it'll start moving."

Angelina did so, and immediately gasped at the sensation it caused. She released the device reflexively, and felt it slide out of her.

Angelina frowned. "How'd you keep it inside you that whole time?" she asked, somewhat frustrated.

Alicia laughed. "That's the advanced course, luv. You'll have to learn to walk first. Here, try putting it in yourself this time."

Angelina slid the device once more between her legs, and this time found her opening with little trouble. She moaned as she slid the device into herself, burying it in her snatch to the base. She turned on the vibrate function again, and, more prepared for it this time, managed to maintain her composure at the intense feel of the object buzzing busily inside her.

She began working the object in and out of herself slowly, enjoying the feeling of fullness it gave as it pressed into her.

"They're going to kill us," Fred said, staring at Angelina's crotch as the pink object shifted in and out of her.

"We are sinners, and this is our punishment," George pontificated, "all that is left to us is to enjoy these torturous moments before the end comes."

"Amen." Fred swore vehmently.

"I wish this thing would move on its own," Angelina breathed. "It's nice, but it's also a bit of work."

Alicia considered that for a moment. "Wait a tic, I think I've got something there." Alicia rummaged amongst her discarded clothes for a moment, then produced her wand from the pile. With a swish of her wand, and a confident, " _Locomotus sinuous_ ", the pink plastic toy began moving of its own accord, slowly fucking the athletic girl.

"Oh, that's much better," Angelina moaned, her now-freed hand gently stroking her thigh. Her left rose to begin teasing her nipple, and she bit her lip as she relaxed into the sensations.

A moment later, she gave the end of the device a twist, moaning anew at the stronger wave of sensation that filled her. Her eyes opened, only to find that Alicia had sat herself on the arm of the couch, and was gently fingering her clit, hungrily eyeing her as she did so. Angelina shuddered at the intensity of that gaze, but instead of shrinking away, she just whispered, "Faster."

" _Moderato_ ," Alicia voiced, and the toy promptly began filling her at a brisk pace. Angelina threw her head back, moaning loudly at the new sensation, but quickly raised it again, staring at Alicia as she pleasured herself.

"Do you feel like we're missing something?" George asked Fred, eyes darting rapidly between the two impassioned girls.

"I'm missing my ability to touch myself about now," Fred griped, also not looking away from the two girls.

"No, but something...I dunno, important."

" _Allegro_ " Alicia gasped, interrupting the conversation between the two by inducing the dildo to begin pumping into Angelina with a will. Angelina swore, her eyes rolling back as the sensations began blurring into one constant, building pleasure.

Alicia began shaking her hips in time to the circling of her finger, her eyes half closed as she panted in pleasure. Angelina began moaning continually, and without opening her eyes, Alicia waved her wand vaguely, ejecting a quick, " _Presto_ " between short breaths. 

The device inside Angelina began pistoning rapidly into the girl, becoming little more than a pink blur to the twins' eyes as Angelina shuddered and gasped at the assault. Angelina screamed in pleasure, then shrieked louder as the frantic device pounded into her, unswayed. Alicia shuddered briefly as her climax crested, then panted a quick 'Largo' before slumping onto the couch. The vibrator immediately slowed, now sliding in and out of Angelina in long, slow strokes. The girl continued bucking against the device for several seconds, finally gaining enough motor control to pull the device away from her abused sex.

The four of them sat in silence for several moments, the twins enjoying the thin sheen of sweat on Angelina and the generous heaving of Alicia's breasts as she sucked in air.

"I think," Angelina gasped eventually, "you need to work on the details of that charm."

"I dunno," Alicia commented, "it certainly seemed like you enjoyed it."

"I did, very much so. A bit longer, and the friction burns would have been much less enjoyable."

Alicia gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Angelina rolled her head to the side, smiling at the worried girl. "I'll be fine. Just...a bit more testing next time, yeah?"

The twins exchanged worried glances. "Next time?" they chorused.

The girls looked at each other briefly, then collapsed into wild laughter.


	5. The Trouble with Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tame chapter before I wrap this up.

The next morning, the foursome grabbed a quick breakfast and made their way to the quiddich field for their pre-game meeting and warmup. Katie greeted them enthusiastically, as usual, with tight hugs for Alicia and Angelina, and a warm smile for the twins. Ron gave them a much more reserved greeting, while Harry just waved distractedly, his eyes distant.

Angelina, having experience in the position, had been voted their leader, and she briefly went over their opposition, their strengths and weaknesses, and the general strategy they were using for the game. Then she split the teams up, assigning Fred and George the task of bludging against Harry, who clearly needed to get his head right for the game. Alicia, Katie and herself would work on plays while taking shots at Ron.

The team worked at their exercises for a couple of hours. Angelina called a break shortly before noon, and they all made their way to a nearby pub to consume their traditional pre-game meal.

Katie glanced significantly at Angelina, and the three girls slowed as they approached the restaurant, allowing the boys to enter first.

"What's going on with you and the twins?" Katie asked.

Angelina and Alicia exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"They've both had eyes on you all day. Both of them, and both of you. George nearly lost his head staring at you, Ange, and on a soft pass to boot. Whatever you did, it left an impression."

Angelina looked troubled at that news, and Alicia sighed. "It's complicated. We can explain after the game, yeah?"

"Is everything all right?" Katie asked, concerned.

"I think so," Alicia said, "just...after, okay?"

"Alright," Katie agreed dubiously.

Lunch was a rather silent affair, all of the team members absorbed in their own thoughts. The twins kept glancing at Alicia and Angelina, who in turn divided their attention between each other and Katie. Katie was trying to keep an eye on everyone. Harry seemed oblivious to everything and Ron, of course, was focused on his food.

After the meal, the team traditionally spent the hours before game time engaged in casual chatter, games, and minor mischief. Today, however, Harry begged off, citing work for his Auror courses. He vanished with a pop, leaving the six remaining team members standing in the street outside the pub. 

Alicia sighed as she saw the concern on Katie's face growing. "Be back in a tick, boys. I'm off to the loo."

"I'll join you," Katie said, engaging in the hallowed ritual of using bodily functions as an excuse to talk in private.

"It's weird how girls always go to the loo in pairs, innit?" Ron observed, "Hermione does it too, and she doesn't even like most girls."

"One of the many mysteries of women beyond our ken, little brother," Fred said solemnly.

"Like what multiple orgasms feel like, and why clean clothes matter even if you're alone all day." George added.

"Fantastic, and not being a slob. There's two mysteries solved. Now, what manner of madness are we inflicting on the local populace when our ladies get back?" Angelina asked as Katie and Alicia walked away.

Katie couldn't quite wait until the door to the ladies' room closed before asking, "Could you give me just the quick version? It's driving me mad, watching you four."

Alicia nodded, crossing her arms and sighing. She gave as brief an explanation as she could without leaving out any significant details, glossing over the specific events and the change in relationship between her and Angelina as, 'teasing them'.

"They did that?" Katie asked, shocked.

Alicia shrugged. "I'm not entirely surprised, to be honest. Most people think they might as well be the same person."

"Most people are blind. They honestly thought you wouldn't notice?"

Alicia looked at Katie curiously. "You know, it's really not that unbelievable. They are identical, after all, and they practice switching places all the time."

Katie brushed a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. "Sure, but they're not that good at it."

"Good enough to fool their family nine times of ten, except their mum." Alicia pointed out.

"You don't think I can tell the difference between them?" Katie challenged.

"No, if you say so...it's just weird. Me, Ange, and their mum are the only ones I've ever known to not get them confused."

"I've known them almost as long as you have." Katie pointed out.

"I suppose you have, at that. I do actually have to pee, though." Alicia pointed out, slipping into one of the free stalls.

When the two girls returned from the lavatory, they found the Weasley trio engaged in a rather passionate discussion on the value of the whoopee cushion as a comedic tool. Ron was apparently of the opinion that they were an appropriate pranking device at any time. George found the entire concept too simple to dignify as a prank. Fred appeared to be holding a more moderate position, arguing that whoopee cushions alone were somewhat lacking, but had potential as a tool within a more complex pranking framework.

"So...is this what we're doing for the pregame, then?" Alicia commented to Angelina as the girls rejoined the group.

"Apparently. How've you been, Katie? I feel like it's been ages since we talked."

Katie smiled. "Only because it has been. Not much has changed with me, though. The trash comes in, the trash disappears. Business as usual." Katie had been hired as a middle manager at the local waste disposal point. Her position consisted primarily of making sure that the witches and wizards under her were vanishing the worthless items appropriately, and setting aside items of potential value as instructed.

"No new boys in your life?" Angelina asked.

"Or girls?" Alicia interjected.

Katie swatted at her lightly. "None of either variety, wench. I'm far too busy feeling sorry for myself to date, anyways."

Alicia and Angelina turned solemn as Katie's attempt at a joke rang with just a bit too much truth. "Are things really that bad?" Angelina asked.

Katie sighed. "Honestly, no. I've got a decent job, and wonderful friends. I just wish I had an interesting job, and could see my wonderful friends more than once a week."

Alicia looked guilty, but was interrupted as she opened her mouth. "Which is not your fault, so don't bother apologizing. I know you both have jobs and boyfriends and...whatever else to deal with. It's not your fault, I'm just...I dunno, wallowing a bit, I suppose." Katie finished.

"Maybe you need to try something different, shake things up a bit." Alicia suggested.

"Maybe," Katie said doubtfully. "Something to think about, I suppose."

The trio lapsed into silence, which was promptly filled by the raised voices of the three Weasleys, apparently unable to reconcile their whoopee cushion differences. Alicia sighed in exasperation, while Angelina stepped into the brewing argument, informing the trio that their behavior clearly indicated that they were all equally childish, despite their respective views on whoopee cushions. Katie just smiled, enjoying the antics.

 

The game went about as poorly as Katie had feared, given the concentration level of all involved. They lost fairly spectacularly to an older group of Ministry employees, who appeared to be taking their workaday discontents out on the quiddich field.

They dragged their battered bodies and bruised egos to the locker room, showering in silence. After dressing, the team reconvened outside the locker rooms, Harry once again conspicuously absent. 

"Well, a beating like that deserves a nip or five of the strong stuff, I feel," Fred commented.

"An excellent suggestion, brother dear. A night of drunken rowdiness is just what the healer ordered. Our place, then?" George suggested.

"I'm for a quick nip and a long nap, myself," Ron yawned.

"Right then, Ron can skive out like a Slytherin as usual, and the rest of us will get roaring drunk." Fred declared.

"Oi!" Ron objected.

Fred just grinned, apparating away. The others quickly followed suit, and the group was soon seated in the quartet's apartment, glasses of firewhiskey in hand. The six sipped their drinks in companionable silence and, true to his word, Ron left promptly after finishing his drink. This, of course, was the cue for the party to get interesting.

"Right then. Now that the stuffed shirt is gone, it's time for some drinking games," Alicia said with a foreboding grin. She gathered up the half-empty tumblers of her friends, and vanished into her room for a moment. She returned quickly, and topped off each of the drinks, setting them in the center of the table.

"Each of these drinks has a different potion in it. Everyone pick a glass, and let the chaos begin!" Alicia declared.

Everyone looked at the glasses warily.

"What sort of potions?" Fred and George chorused.

"Volubilis, for a bit of a voice change for one. Scintillating potion in another. Shrinking solution for three. Another has Invisibility potion with a dash of euphoria elixir for mischief, and the last is a developing potion."

"That's for pictures, innit?" George asked.

Alicia smiled wickedly. "That's Developing Solution. The potion's a bit different."

Angelina looked at the assembly of glasses dubiously, then shrugged philosophically and took the glass furthest from her. Alicia just smiled, and a moment later everyone had their drinks in hand.

"Bottoms up, gals and gents," Alicia declared, raising her glass. Taking that as their cue, the remainder of the team drank along with her.

Angelina promptly vanished, and a quiet giggle floated from where she had been. Katie's skin took on an opalescent glow, her skin shimmering as if there were tiny prisms just below the surface. George's glass fell to the floor with a thud as his robes collapsed into a pile. He climbed out of them a moment later, six inches tall, bare as the day he was born, and looking six years younger.

Alicia looked slightly disappointed when nothing happened to her. "Oh well," she said, then jumped as her voice came out in a rich baritone. She giggled, the laugh sounding quite odd in her new low, rumbling register.

"What the bloody hell?" Fred exclaimed, and everyone turned to look. His chest appeared to be ballooning outwards gently as he developed a pair of moderately impressive breasts. A second later, the fabric of his shirt moved of its own accord, his right breast lifting as a vague handprint developed in the fabric.

"Oi! Hands off, you invisible tart." Fred exclaimed, swatting at the air beside him. He yelped as the fabric on his left breast pinched together quickly, then crossed his arms over his chest, blushing heavily.

A wild laugh floated out of the air. "Even my boyfriend's got bigger tits than me. Don't suppose you've got more of that potion lying about, Aly?"

"Later, luv. It'd lose its effect if to you took it now, being invisible and all." Alicia said.

"I suppose," Angelina said regretfully.

Katie was staring at her hand, watching in fascination as the sparkles shifted and danced as she moved her hand. She was interrupted by the feel of fingers wiggling rapidly against her ribs, and she collapsed to the floor in desperate laughter at Angelina's tickle attack.

"Mercy! Mercy!" she cried, rolling into a ball and twisting to get away Angelina's agile fingers. She felt the taller girl's weight fall on her, pinning her down as she pressed the attack.

"No mercy for the shiny!" Angelina cried nonsensically. After a moment of helpless laughter and frantic flailing, Katie managed to identify Angelina's side, and began wildly probing at the invisible girl in retaliation. She felt a jerk, and attacked that spot with fervor, rolling over as Angelina fell to the ground with a thump. Katie pressed the attack, but caught only air as Angelina slipped away.

"One day, revenge shall be mine," Angelina whispered eerily.

"And the loo shall be mine," Katie replied, the tickle attack having brought certain bodily requirements to the fore. She quickly slipped into the bathroom.

"Everything's so big," George commented, looking around in wonder.

"Said the virgin in your mum's shop," Alicia snickered, the innuendo all the more disturbing in the deep rumble the potion had given her.

"Can we please stop talking about our mum's..." Fred trailed off.

"Collection of fucktoys?" The suggestion wafted from the ether.

"Gah, stop it!" Fred cried. Alicia and an invisible Angelina laughed.

"Alicia, where do you keep your extra rolls?" Katie's voice echoed from the bathroom. 

Alicia quickly made her way to the bathroom, knocking briskly on the bathroom door and getting permission to enter.

Katie was standing nervously, fully clothed. The toilet paper roll was nearly full. Alicia closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" Alicia asked.

"Um...well." Katie started. "You know how you and Ange have been teasing the boys this week?"

Alicia nodded.

"I was sort of wondering if I could maybe...help? A bit?" Katie asked, her eyes downcast.

Alicia looked at the other girl in shock, taking a moment to process the request.

"No offense, Katie, but you've never really seemed like the exhibitionist type. You do know we've been mostly showing off?" Alicia asked.

Katie nodded. "It's just...well, you did tell me to shake things up a bit, and I've been thinking about it and I think you're right, and this seems like it might be a good place to start. I trust all of you, so if I embarrass myself I know you won't make anything of it and...I dunno. It just seems right. Please?"

Alicia sighed, then rumbled, "Alright, I'll ask Ange about it."

"I'm all for it," the air commented, causing Alicia to jump, "I bet your tits look fantastic with that shimmer."

"Bloody hell, warn a girl when you sneak into the loo with them," Alicia growled, causing Katie to giggle at the juxtaposition of words and voice.

"Come on then," Angelina said, "the boys will be getting curious." Alicia and Angelina left, leaving Katie in the bathroom to take a few deep breaths before following.


	6. The Trouble with Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming up on the end of the story here.

Angelina's prediction proved to be quite true, as they found Fred cupping a breast in each hand, massaging them gently with a curious expression on his face. George was rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor that he had previously been wearing.

"Alright gents," Alicia said briskly, causing Fred to start guiltily and snatch his hands away from his breasts, "time for the next game."

"How long are we going to be like this?" George asked.

"An hour or two at most, I suspect," Alicia answered blandly, "which gives us plenty of time for a rousing game of Drink or Dare."

"Isn't truth supposed to be in there somewhere?" Fred pointed out mildly.

"Truth is for Slytherins and Hufflepuffs," Alicia responded scornfully, "but if you insist, I suppose we could leave you the easy way out."

Katie appeared from the hallway. "I dunno, I've found that a well-placed question can oftentimes be much more amusing than some silly act."

"Enough chatter!" Alicia declared, "Fred! Truth or dare, you silly wanker!"

"Oi, no need to be rude," Fred said, glancing briefly at Katie. "Dare, I suppose."

"Take your shirt off. I want to see those babies while they last." 

Fred shook his head, but did indeed take his shirt off, blushing heavily. A light dusting of freckles covered the rounded mounds, and Fred's blush crept down to just above his newly-acquired cleavage.

"Right then," Fred said, trying and failing to sound casual, "George, what'll it be?"

"As my beauteous girlfriend said, truth is the coward's way out."

"Fantastic. Spend the rest of the game nestled in Alicia's cleavage, there's a good chap." Alicia giggled and picked up the diminutive wizard, placing him gently between her breasts.

"Aren't I supposed to get the chance to drink instead?" George asked.

"Executive decision," Alicia commented, "you're doing this one."

George sighed, then relaxed back into the pillowy flesh he found himself surrounded by.

"That's alright, a drink at this size would likely kill me."

"I'll get you a thimble." Alicia rumbled

George shivered as the bass of Alicia's modified voice rumbled through his body, causing some interesting vibrations against the softness holding him up as well.

"Ange, your turn," he said.

"Truth!" the air declared boldly.

"Call this adolescent fantasy if you like, but I've the body for it at the moment. Have you three girls kissed?" George asked.

"I can't speak for what might have happened between them, but I've kissed both." Angelina's voice stated casually.

"Wicked," Fred said, grinning.

"Katiebell," Angelina said, running the girl's full name together into one word, "time to pick your poison."

For a split second, Katie seriously considered chickening out and going with the truth option, despite her earlier resolve. That passed as Alicia smiled quickly at her, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"Dare," Katie said.

"Strip for us," Angelina said with glee. Katie swallowed sharply, looking at the rest of the team gathered at their table. Fred looked shocked, George had a resigned look on his face, and Alicia smiled at her encouragingly.

She stood up, unconsciously brushing the fabric of her loose green short-sleeved shirt. She brushed the fabric of the tight jeans she was wearing, wondering how she was going to get them off without a great deal of grunting and struggling. She pushed down a slightly hysterical giggle, and then, quite suddenly, a plan snapped into place.

"Do I get some music?" Katie asked. Alicia waved her wand, and a slow set of synthetic chords filled the room, followed by a trio of bells. The pattern repeated itself, and Katie swayed to the emerging beat, allowing the movement to loosen the ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. A quick build preceded the entrance of a steady drumline, and Katie rolled her body as it dropped, snapping her hips back in time with the drum and running her hands down her thighs.

She straightened, running her hands back up her thighs and continuing on up her stomach, gyrating gently to the beat. She turned in a slow circle, moving her hips in counterpoint to her shoulders in a slow, twisting motion. When she turned back to the observers at the table, she had her wand in hand, and her loose shirt had a wide gash in the stomach, exposing a patch of scintillating skin. The patch grew slightly as Katie gyrated and, with a languorous movement, she drew the wand down the center of her chest, causing a similar gash to trail behind the wand and begin growing as well.

The briefest flash of a powder-blue sports bra disappeared as Katie rotated once more, sinking to rest on the balls of her feet and swirling her wand slowly down one leg, and then up the other. Another short build in the music, and Katie twirled as an electric guitar kicked in, loose strands of green cloth trailing behind her as the fabric gradually dissolved. Katie stopped the spin and threw her head back, raising one leg, knee bent, and drawing attention to the fact that Katie's jeans now had numerous holes in them, roughly the size of baseballs and expanding briskly. The opalescent shimmer of her skin next to the dark blue material was quite striking.

Katie ran her bare foot down the diminishing fabric covering her other leg, swaying back to a standing position. As the music quieted slightly, beginning a slow build, Katie ran her hands up the exposed flesh of her stomach, gathering the edges of her tattered shirt. She continued caressing up her chest, to her throat, lifting her breasts slightly with her bent elbows. She gyrated, exaggerating the movement slowly as the music built once more to a crescendo. When it did, she threw her arms back, and the tattered remnants of her shirt fluttered from her hands, vanishing before they hit the floor. 

She rolled her body to the beat, dropping lower with each movement until she was resting her hands on her spread knees, the jeans little more than blue laces against her irridescent skin. She placed hands just above her ankles, running her hands all the way up her legs as she stood once more, and where her hands passed, her legs were free of the constrictive jean threads. Her hands passed her hips and moved up to her stomach, and the brief jean-shorts she had been left with separated at the crotch, dissolving into blue smoke as they fell away from her hips.

Katie now danced wildly, the shining of her skin dancing in counterpoint to her movements, only her light blue sports bra and matching boy shorts defending her modesty. A slow, sensuous movement of her wand across her breasts was quickly followed by sharp circles around the lower hem of her underwear.

The music slowed once more, and Katie similarly slowed, tracing lines around her exposed flesh as she rocked gently to the beat. She traced gentle fingers along her breasts, drawing attention to the fact that the fabric had thinned from the thick padding it had been, becoming an almost translucent material gently hugging her breasts as they swayed freely with her movement. Her underwear appeared to be slowly creeping up her hips, the lower hem gradually rising.

As she danced, her bra became more transparent until, as the music began building once more, it took on a glassy sheen. Katie curled her body and, as the crescendo hit once more, threw her head back, the glassy material of her bra shattering into a million glowing sparks that, in turn, dimmed and vanished. Katie heard a muffled exclamation over the sound of the music.

Katie curled her arms around the bottom of her shimmering breasts, emphasizing the gyrating motion of her hips as her drawers gradually thinned. As the music slowed, the song winding down to its conclusion, Katie stood with her back to the group, legs slightly spread, and slowly bent at the waist. As her hanging breasts became visible between her legs, the waistband of her underwear finally vanished into nothingness, and the fabric fell loose, only a scrap remaining stuck to her damp sex. As the final notes passed, that too disappeared, displaying her glistening, shimmering, bald sex to her spectators.

Katie held that position for a moment, then collapsed into a tailor's seat, breathing heavily.

"So," she gasped, "how was that?"

She waited a moment, then looked around, realizing that her visible teammates were all staring in shock at her.

"I think Alicia needs a tissue," George observed neutrally.

"I'm not drooling. Well, not quite, at least. Bloody hell." Alicia swore.

"No, trust me. You need a tissue." George replied.

Alicia looked down at the diminutive man in her cleavage, then grasped his meaning.

"You mangy git! You didn't!" Alicia exclaimed, her deep voice sounding vaguely threatening.

"I'm not the one that decided to roll my hormones back to sixth year," George defended.

Alicia plucked George from her cleavage. The small man in question yelped and covered himself as his protective covering was removed. A rather incriminating strand of liquid stretched obscenely between him and Alicia's cleavage before breaking. Alicia made her way to the bathroom quickly to clean up.

"At least I wasn't the only one," Angelina commented cheerfully, her voice slightly breathy.

Fred jerked in shock, staring at the air where the voice had come from. "You didn't." 

"You were watching the same thing I was. Only difference is no on can see me wanking." Angelina jibed.

Katie blushed furiously at the rather intense reactions of her friends, but grinned. "And there you were all those years ago, teasing me for transfiguration being...what was it? 'The dullest, most maddeningly boring subject in the history of schooling,' I believe?"

"Teach like that, I'll learn anything you like," Fred commented.

"Like you could learn anything with your brains leaking out your cock," Alicia grumbled as she returned from the bathroom with tissues, wiping the sides of her breasts with one while she tossed another to George.

Fred yelped as his breasts deformed once more, pressing up against his chest and bulging slightly around invisible fingers. He swatted Angelina away again.

"Blast it, woman, you've got your own! Leave mine alone!" he thundered.

Angelina laughed invisibly. "Yours are infinitely more amusing," she replied.

"So is it my turn, then?" Katie asked, refocusing the group on her. She consciously fought the urge to cover herself as various eyes wandered along her shining, exposed skin.

"First, I think Aly has to strip. She's the only one fully clothed at this point." Angelina pointed out.

The revelation that an invisible Angelina was wandering about naked surprised exactly no one.

Alicia promptly shucked her clothes off, then grabbed George off the table once more and pressed him between her breasts, folding her hands along her stomach both to keep her breasts together and to emphasize the attributes in question.

"There, that's done." Alicia said.

"Then next, your dare is going to be describing to everyone the dirtiest, raunchiest, most deviant fantasy you have ever had." Katie said.

George paled.

Alicia tossed her a dirty look. "I'm fairly certain that's a truth in disguise, but I suppose I'll let it pass." Alicia thought for a moment.

"Can I use this exact situation as the starting point?" she asked impishly.

"Nope, entirely original." Katie replied.

She thought for a moment longer. "Okay. I think I've got something."

Then Alicia began telling her story, the sonorous voice provided to her by the potion surprisingly good for storytelling.

"It begins after a hard-fought quiddich game, which of course we've won. But during the process, Katie injured her right wrist. We have a nice group hug, and then it's off to the showers for us. Katie's having difficulties washing, though, on account of her injured wrist.

"So I, being the generous soul that I am, offer to lather up for her. Ange chimes in, saying she'll do Katie's hair. So I start soaping our Katiebell down, then get surprised when Katie starts moaning. Turns out Ange is pretty good at scalp massages, and Katie's enjoying them a bit much. I get a bit competitive, and maybe start washing her tits just a bit more vigorously than necessary. One thing leads to another, and soon I'm snogging Ange over Katie's shoulder while I'm fingering Katie, and Ange is playing with her tits.

"Katie starts getting a bit restless, so I drop to my knees, and just as I bury myself in that delicious cunt, the door opens. Turns out someone on the other team got upset and cast a confundus on the girls' room, making the boys on our team think it was the men's. All four of our teammates walk in and see Katie's thighs wrapped around my head, and Ange's hands full of tit. 

"I invite the boys to play. Soon George is balls deep in my ass while Ange is eating me out, Ange is getting drilled by Fred, and I'm rimming Katie while Harry fucks her and she and Harry blow Ron." Alicia finished. 

"And I pretty much hold to that image until I cum my brains out." She added.

Everyone sat in silence a moment, absorbing that last statement.

"Right, well, now you've got to drink," George said.

"What! There's no way that wasn't good enough." Alicia replied.

"The rules were for you to tell us your dirtiest, raunchiest, most deviant story. I happen to know for a fact that, while good, that particular story approaches none of those three points in regard to your fantasies."

"How could it possibly get raunchier?" Alicia asked.

"Remember that time you told me about the dream where I had two cocks?" George asked.

Alicia actually blushed as everyone stared at her.

"Okay, point well made. Fine, I'll drink." And with that, she did.

"Right, my turn. Ange, your turn to pick."

"Dare this time, I think." Angelina commented.

"I dare you to keep one of my toys in you the rest of the night," Alicia commented.

"Oooh...challenge accepted," Angelina said. Alicia quickly got up and retrieved the item in question, George going along for the ride.

Alicia held the vibrator out, and everyone watched as it floated into the air. It began buzzing lightly, then positioned itself point-up over thin air. Gradually, it floated upwards, a thin sheen of fluid coating nearly its entire length when it finally stopped moving.

"Lord that's good," Angelina moaned. The pink device began bobbing up and down gently, until Alicia swatted at the air nearby, striking flesh.

"We're trying to play a game here. Focus." she said sternly.

"Sorry, right...Um..." she said, slightly distracted. "Fred, your turn."

"Dare," Fred said, distracted by the floating pink object and the mental images it provided him.

"Let Katie and Alicia write the alphabet on your nipples." Angelina said. The vibrator increased its intensity slightly.

Fred looked longingly at his drink, but eventually sighed and said, "Alright. Might as well use them while I've got them, aye?"

Katie and Alicia made their way to either side of the redhead, and began gently stroking the forms of letters around Fred's nipples. They firmed almost immediately, the protrusions swaying at the gentle strokes of the two girls' fingers. Fred was blushing heavily a quarter of the way through, and moaned deep in his throat about halfway through. No one appeared to notice that the pink object was rising and falling at a brisk pace, its hum growing periodically louder and softer. 

By the end of the alphabet, Fred was panting heavily, and the pink vibrator had jerked quickly several times before stopping its motions.

"Bloody hell, why does that feel so good?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"To help with nursing, I suspect," Katie commented thoughtfully.

Alicia grinned wickedly and captured a nipple in her mouth, sucking firmly. Fred moaned, his left hand raising to rest on the back of Alicia's head instinctively. He jerked away from the witch as he realized what had just happened, acquiring a fresh shade of blush.

"Yeah, like that," Katie laughed.

"Enough of that," Fred said, "Alicia, you'd like a dare, I suppose." Fred stated. Alicia nodded in confirmation.

"I dare you to not mention anything sexual for the rest of the night."

Alicia grabbed the nearest drink, gulping it down smoothly and belching a fireball into the air as the firewhiskey burned its way down her throat.

"Right then George, what'll it be?" Alicia asked cheerfully.

"Dare, I suppose." George replied.

"How about you....hmm. Oh! Find Katie's clitoris," Alicia grinned, "with your tongue."

The girl in question blushed heavily, fidgeting at the thought. George had a slightly different response.

"Hold on, weren't you mad at us for deciding who you'd be with? How is this different?'

Alicia shrugged. "If you don't want to, you could always drink instead. No executive decision on this one, love." 

George stared up at his girlfriend, then sighed heavily. "Christ. You know I won't refuse that. Are you okay with this, Katie?"

Katie opened her mouth, then closed it again, swallowing. She opened her mouth again, and managed to find her voice. "I...yeah, I suppose. I'm curious what it'll be like at your size."

A snicker floated out of the air, and Katie giggled as she realized the dual meaning of her statement. Hesitantly, Katie crawled onto the table, laying down on her back with her legs spread slightly.

Alicia placed the shrunken George between the shimmering girl's legs, and George promptly found himself in a valley of multicolored, sparkling flesh. He watched in fascination for a moment as the rainbow flecks in Katie's skin cast colored shadows on his own skin.

George was distracted by the sweet musk of the girl's damp womanhood, and approached it in fascination. The pink folds were clearly visible, a pair of shining, wavering lines between Katie's curved outer vulva. Katie's sex was roughly the size of his torso, and George couldn't help but run a hand down each of the inflamed lips. He watched, mesmerized, as Katie jerked at the touch, a dozen tiny muscles flexing, causing the entire bodyscape before him to shift as light danced along the smooth skin.

George pushed the lips apart slightly, and looked at the exposed surfaces in wonder. George had always assumed that Alicia's inner folds were smooth, given how they felt against his tongue. As he examined the inner surfaces of Katie's sex, however, he noted there were very slight hills and dips in the flesh and, at one point, he could see the flesh thumping in time with Katie's pulse. He licked along that point almost by instinct, and watched in fascination as everything shifted once more.

George pressed himself between the parted lips, freeing his hands to begin stroking gently up the sides of Katie's slick sex. He traced the edges of her inner walls upwards, until his hands came together on the raised hill of Katie's clitoral hood. He stroked his hands down the smooth flesh, massaging it gently, and was rewarded with a loud moan. Katie's hips shifted, and George was treated to the peculiar sensation of Katie's wet folds stroking along his chest and sides George shivered at the sensation, which only caused another reflexive movement from the woman he was encompassed by.

George's hands reached the bottom of the hood, and he pulled it up gently, carefully lifting it away from the nub of flesh it protected. Here he was faced with somewhat of a quandary, as his head wouldn't fit in the small gap under the girl's hood, but the fleshy treasure itself was too far away for his miniaturized tongue to reach.

He reached his hands into the small gap between hood and flesh, and wrapped careful fingers around the fleshy nub. He pulled softly on it, but lost his grip as the silky sensation of his hands around her most sensitive place caused a shudder to run through Katie. He tried again, and once again his fingers slid off the slippery target of his quest. He began experimenting, pushing and prodding it in different ways in an attempt to get it close enough to ply his tongue along.

In the larger world, three people watched in fascination as Katie began gasping and shuddering at George's explorations. One of her hands made its way to her breast, gently massaging it as Katie's eyes closed in pleasure. 

Angelina's vibrator floated to a position several feet away from the table, parallel to the ground, and a moment later a loud moan filled the air as Katie's other breast deformed into a sharp cone, the nipple twirling softly in the air, apparently of its own accord. 

Katie arched as the combined sensations built, moaning again with a note of anticipation. A second moan followed the first, slightly higher, and was accompanied by an insistent, questing thrust of Katie's hips. Katie's brow furrowed, her eyes squeezing shut in an almost pained expression as she pinched her nipple hard. Angelina responded by biting her captive nipple, two small impressions making themselves known on the pebbled flesh.

George felt Katie's growing pleasure all along his body as Katie began grinding against him. He lost focus on his original goal, instead massaging the tiny, sensitive nub firmly as Katie's movement spoke of imminent need. He felt a sharp ripple in Katie's sex, and a gentle suction against his belly followed by a taut trembling. With a small smile, he delivered a firm slap to the engorged bud, and was rewarded by a sharp tremor as Katie bucked her hips. He yelped as he was tossed about along with the movement of Katie's hips.

Katie spasmed against the table, her eyes wide with shock and pleasure at the intensity of her orgasm. Her body relaxed slowly, recovering from its ecstatic convulsions, and Katie took a deep breath. She released it in a yelp a moment later when George stroked her sensitive clit again, sending another large shudder through her as she was overwhelmed with sensation.

Alicia plucked George from between Katie's legs. "Alright, that's it. If you haven't found it by now, there's no need to torture the poor girl."

"He found it," Katie gasped, taking a deep breath. "He definitely, definitely found it."

"Oh, you're all sticky," Alicia said, eyes widening with surprise as her voice changed back to normal mid-sentence. Getting a mischievous look in her eye, she dropped the diminutive boy in her mouth feet-first, wrapping her lips around his chest as he exclaimed in dismay. Alicia pulled him out of her mouth, sucking gently as she did so, and he emerged from her mouth with a wet pop.

"That was, without a doubt, the most disturbing thing I've ever experienced," George said.

"Sure, pretend you didn't like it," Alicia commented, setting George down on the ground near his clothes. 

Katie, eyes closed, failed to notice as the sparkles under her skin sputtered and died.

"Well, I think that's going to be the best show we get tonight," Alicia sighed as Angelina faded slowly into view. She blinked in surprise as she realized that everyone was looking at her, and blushed as she jerked her hand away from her crotch, where it had been stroking busily. Then she yelped as the new position of her hand failed to hold the vibrator in, and it slid out of her, hitting the ground with a thump.

George grew back to normal age and size over the course of the next few minutes, and everyone watched in fascination as Fred's breasts slowly deflated.

"All of this leaves me with one question," Katie commented, observing with interest as George wiped saliva off of his nude form.

"Just one? Must not have been trying hard enough." Alicia joked.

"Why did you have all those potions, Alicia?" 

The girl in question grinned. "Basically everything you saw tonight was something I had planned on doing with George at some point, with the exception of the invisibility. I've got...special plans for that one."

George shuddered, wondering once more what he had gotten himself into when he had involved himself with Alicia.

"I will admit, though, that Katie's performance far surpassed anything I could have come up with. That was art, my dove." Alicia added.

"Do you mean the first performance, or the second?" Angelina asked, her tone innocent.

Alicia's grin widened. "Both, I think."

Katie blushed heavily. "Blame George for the second one. I don't know what he did, but it was...yeah. Every nerve in my body rang like a bell." Katie's skin rose in goosebumps at the memory.

Alicia turned to George, clearly curious. He just smiled. "I'll show you later," he said. Alicia grinned in response, then yawned suddenly.

"Well, I think I'm for bed. Ladies, shall we?" she asked. The assembled girls joined her in Alicia's bedroom, leaving Angelina and Fred's room for the twins. The girls talked briefly about the experience they had had that night, all expressing general satisfaction in one form or another, before falling asleep, comfortably tangled on the wide bed.


	7. The Trouble with The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of this short story. As I've mentioned, I've got plans for a sequel. Not sure if/when that is going to happen, sort of depends on how long my interest in writing persists this time. Later gals and gents!

Katie woke slowly, in the manner of those who have the luxury of resisting the call of consciousness. She dreamed that she was in a land of giants, everyone she knew gathered in a room, laughing and enjoying themselves. She kept trying to interject, to join a conversation, but she barely reached the ankles of those gathered in the room, and they couldn't hear her. 

Eventually, frustrated at her failures, Katie punched one of the ankles she was surrounded by. She looked up, and found Alicia staring down at her in surprise. Then, a familiar smirk flashed across her face, and Alicia picked Katie up, wrapping thumb and forefinger carefully around her middle. She was lifted up and, to her horror, was dropped into Alicia's waiting mouth. The world went dark and her body was enveloped by a soft pressure as she slid down the giant girl's throat. 

Katie felt a bulge in the soft lining of Alicia's throat, and grabbed onto it, her hand digging into the soft flesh. She worked her other hand against the soft material, worming it around. Eventually, she felt a gap in the material, and reached into it. A second mound of flesh met her hand, and she grabbed that one as well, using the two handholds to hold herself stationary against what felt like a pinched section of Alicia's throat,

She found the fold her hand had gone through with her foot, and carefully wrapped her legs around her anchoring position. Katie gasped as the softness shivered, her suddenly naked sex pressed against it. Katie moved her hips, sliding her sex along the smooth surface.

Two tiny buds formed in the palms of her hands, and Katie frowned. She continued grinding her hips, seeking a release that had suddenly demanded her attention. She heard a moan and, in the part of her mind that the dream refused to recognized, a seed of reality was planted. 

She continued pressing herself against the flesh, which had begun working against her in a rhythm counter to her own, exaggerating the sensations she was feeling. Her wakening mind suddenly identified a difference between the surfaces surrounding her, and the unique feel of the material under her hands and between her legs. 

Sheets, her mind supplied. Katie ignored it, her hands clenching and unclenching, massaging the soft flesh as her hips worked against the satisfyingly smooth surface. Her pace quickened as Katie began racing to come before consciousness claimed her, somehow knowing that if she woke up before this was over, it would be ruined. She whimpered as her mind supplied new information: skin, it told her, was the softness she was rubbing against.

The skin between her legs suddenly hardened, acquiring a rigidity that drove Katie to further speed her gyrations. She closed her eyes tight, grabbing the object in her arms in a tight bear hug as she worked furiously against the surface. A few seconds later, she clenched her jaw as her climax rushed over her, not realizing she was releasing a high-pitched whine as her body rocked in pleasure.

She relaxed, reveling in combined sensation of satisfaction and victory at having won the race against consciousness. 

"A good morning to you too, luv," she heard. Consciousness had its victory then, as it softly, almost smugly identified the voice. Alicia. With dawning horror, Katie realized that her sleep-addled mind had inadvertently used one of her best friends to get off.

Her eyes snapped open, and as Alicia rolled over, she found herself entirely unable to come up with anything to say. She stared wide-eyed at the other girl, not entirely sure what to expect.

Alicia rubbed one bare breast, wincing slightly as she pressed a tender spot. "Merlin, that was some grip. Had an interesting dream, did we?"

"I'm so sorry," Katie said, "I was just asleep and falling and then I grabbed you and then you moved and it felt so good and I was still dreaming, and I was trying to hang on and I just..."

"Whoa, slow down there Katiebell," Alicia said, smiling slightly. "It's okay. The bruises are easy enough to fix, and you were just having a dream. Nothing to worry about, yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I don't usually have...those sorts of dreams," Katie said. "What George did last night must've started me thinking about it again."

Alicia looked at Katie curiously. "What, you mean you don't think about sex normally?"

Katie shrugged. "After a while, it just seemed like more of an inconvenience than anything. So yeah, I don't really think about sex most of the time."

"But you still wank sometimes, right?" Alicia asked.

Katie shrugged uncomfortably. "It just seems...I dunno, sad? It just makes me feel lonely more than anything, afterward, so I stopped."

Alicia looked at her, surprised. "So when was the last time you did?"

Katie looked away, blushing. "I don't remember," she said softly.

Alicia's look turned to stunned horror as she tried to process the thought of going so long without cumming that she couldn't remember when it was.

"Um...where are my clothes?" Katie asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"You vanished them last night, remember?" Alicia replied.

Katie looked at Alicia for a moment, then groaned, closing her eyes. "I don't suppose I could borrow some clothes for the walk home?"

"I'm sure between me and Ange we've got something that will fit you." Alicia replied. She rummaged among the drawers for a moment, eventually providing clothing that, while tight in the chest and loose on her hips, was serviceable as an outfit until she could get home.

The two made their way to the kitchen, where Katie helped Alicia make pancakes for breakfast. They finished up just as Angelina entered the apartment, breathing heavily, sweat shining on the skin exposed by her running outfit. She waved to the twosome at the stove before vanishing into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

Alicia went to wake the twins up as their meal approached completion, and everyone gathered for a rather sedate breakfast.

Katie thanked them for an excellent party and apparated away, still looking slightly preoccupied. After the dishes had been handled, everyone met in the sitting room, Alicia and Angelina taking the couch while Fred and George took seats in the recliners opposite them. Everyone sat for a moment in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Well," Fred said abruptly, "that was the strangest night of my life, so well done there. What are you going to do to top that, then?"

Alicia looked at him, the picture of innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fred snorted. "Right, and I suppose you didn't talk innocent little Katie Bell into a striptease and public cunnilingus, either?"

"Actually, she talked us into it," Angelina interjected.

"What?" Fred and George chorused in surprise.

"I don't know if you've picked up on it, but she's actually pretty unhappy. Alicia suggested she try to shake things up, get out of her comfort zone a bit. After Katie heard about the situation between us, she decided she wanted to help."

"I didn't realize," George said, concerned.

"Is she okay?" Fred asked.

Alicia sighed. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. At the very least, it seemed like she had some things to think about when she left, so it can't have hurt."

Everyone lapsed into silence for a moment.

"That was some show, though." George said finally.

"Yeah," Angelina agreed, "who would have thought our Katiebell could put a routine like that together on a moment's notice?"

"Mmmm," Alicia agreed, eyes distant. She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, pressing her legs together.

"Oi," Angelina said, shoving the other girl lightly, "no masturbating in the living room."

Fred laughed. "You mean the way you've done for the last three days?"

"Exactly." Angelina replied. "If we're going to keep you lads focused on your punishment, the same old hat isn't going to cut it."

Alicia looked at her in surprise, and Angelina grinned wickedly.

"It's time to up the ante."

Angelina placed a hand around the back of Alicia's neck, and pulled the girl in for a long, deep kiss. Alicia moaned as Angelina's tongue lashed against her own, the taller girl showing an aggressive passion that had been entirely absent in their previous encounters. Angelina pressed her body against Alicia's, and the smaller girl found herself laying on the couch, her head on the armrest as the taller girl pressed against her. 

Angelina looked up at the twins, who were watching the pair on the couch. Fred's eyes were hungry as he sat forward in his chair. George looked mildly surprised as he saw the breathless, slightly dazed look on Alicia's face. 

"What do you think?" Angelina asked, her voice throaty.

Alicia responded by lifting her legs onto the couch, assuming a more comfortable reclining position. She pulled the hem of Angelina's shirt up, exposing the lower part of the other girl's breasts before the shirt snagged on her arms. Angelina finished removing the article of clothing, and swooped down, demanding another long kiss from the other girl. 

Alicia moaned again, her hands running along the other girl's back. Angelina slid one hand up Alicia's stomach, pushing the shirt up with it. She paused to caress the sensitive flesh just below the girl's bra, and was rewarded as Alicia arched, pressing Angelina's hand more firmly against her. 

Angelina broke the kiss, leaving both girls gasping, and sat up on the other girl's hips, using both hands to bunch Alicia's shirt above her breasts. With quick movements, Angelina scooped the other girl's breasts out of the bra, leaving them trapped between the two pieces of cloth.

Angelina pressed lips once more to Alicia's mouth, the other girl responding enthusiastically. The taller girl began massaging the other girl's breast gently. As she squeezed softly, Alicia grunted and twisted slightly.

Angelina sat up, looking at Alicia in concern.

"Careful. Katie bruised me this morning. No squeezing the ladies today." Alicia said. She then reached up, pulling Angelina's head down for another kiss.

"Katie was mauling your tits this morning?" George asked. Alicia just waved vaguely at him, obviously preoccupied by Angelina's ministrations.

Said girl had taken Alicia's advice to heart, sticking to soft caresses around the bruised flesh, pausing occasionally to pay vigorous attention to the other girl's nipple. 

Alicia arched at the intense sensation, breaking the kiss. This provided Angelina with excellent access to the other girl's curved throat, and she capitalized by pressing her lips against the pulse point just under Alicia's jaw and sucking softly. The other girl moaned at the kiss, and Angelina trailed kisses down to the hollow of Alicia's throat, then along her collarbone. Angelina skipped over the other girl's shirt to capture Alicia's other nipple in her mouth, paying lavish attention to it before continuing down.

Angelina slid her hips down the other girl's body as she began planting kisses on Alicia's lower ribs. She continued kissing a path down the girl's body, enjoying the feel of the girl spasming and twitching as Angelina carefully slid her way down the girl's sensitive stomach. When she reached the hem of Alicia's pants, she kissed just above the hem, tracing slowly up to the flare of the other girl's hip.

Angelina popped the button on Alicia's pants, and slid the girl's remaining clothing off her body when she raised her hips. After the brief interlude, she continued kissing along Alicia's hip, tracing the sensitive flesh just above the bone and slowly following the line between hip and torso.

Angelina paused to breathe on Alicia's damp pussy, smiling as the other girl tensed in ecstatic expectation. Then she kissed the other girl's inner thigh, trailing kisses down it almost to the knee before moving back up the other thigh. 

She paused once more as she was centimeters away from Alicia's sex, waiting only long enough for Alicia to relax before latching her mouth onto the tantalizing treat. She heard Alicia gasp at the contact, and closed her eyes as she focused on pleasing the other girl.

Fred stared at the bizarre image of his girlfriend nestled between the thighs of his brother's girlfriend, eating pussy like they were stopping production. As he watched, Angelina slipped her middle finger into Alicia, who arched with an approving moan at the new source of stimulation. He looked at his brother, and found George's face thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" Fred asked his brother softly.

"I'm just wondering if they aren't a bit too comfortable with this situation," George responded, equally quiet. It seemed likely that the girls could hear them if they tried, given how close they all were to each other. Luckily, the girls were a bit distracted.

Fred nodded to himself, his eyes glued to Angelina's ass as the girl began rocking her hips, moving her entire body in time to the motions of her tongue and finger.

"Almost as if they've done it before," George added pointedly. Fred looked at him in surprise.

"You don't think..?" Fred trailed off. George nodded.

"Well," Fred replied, trying and failing to find an answer as Alicia arched, beginning a series of rolling motions with her whole body, "that's a thing." Fred finished lamely.

George only nodded as Alicia tangled her hands in Angelina's hair, pressing the other girl's face into her sex with an intensity born of need. Angelina began working the other girl rapidly, focusing on the places that Alicia responded to most strongly as the other girl's climax approached rapidly. 

With a sharp shudder and a long cry, Alicia's orgasm rolled through her body. Angelina slowed her frantic ministrations as Alicia's voice trailed off and her body relaxed, shifting instead to a slow, caressing movement as the aftershocks of Alicia's climax trembled through her. Finally she stopped, standing up with an extremely satisfied, almost smug look on her face. She quickly stripped off her remaining clothes.

Angelina yanked on Alicia's leg, who yelped a she was pulled further down the couch. Angelina promptly straddled the other girl's face, pinning her arms to her sides in the process. Alicia looked up in surprise at the other girl as Angelina sat, pressing her sex against Alicia's mouth demandingly. 

Angelina leaned back as Alicia went to work, resting her weight on her left arm as her right began playing with one erect nipple. 

George ran an appreciative eye over the gentle curve of Angelina's body as she moaned, rocking gently against Alicia's mouth. Alicia moaned against her, and Angelina's eyes opened as she shivered at the pleasant sensation. With a smile, she stopped playing with her breast and reached behind her, hooking a finger into Alicia's wet core.

Alicia moaned in surprise as she felt Angelina's questing fingers against her sex, and felt Angelina press against her in response. Alicia began working her tongue quickly, realizing in dismayed anticipation that she was still extremely sensitive from her last orgasm. Angelina's hand began working furiously at her core, and Alicia squeezed her eyes shut at the intense waves of pleasure.

She groaned into Angelina's pussy, the sound coming out as a muffled whine. Angelina pressed harder against her, the smooth, sensitive lips of her sex sliding along her own lips and chin. Alicia captured the small bud of Angelina's clit in her mouth, sucking on it, and was rewarded with a loud moan and a reflexive jerking of Angelina's hand, which caused her to moan in response.

This caused another reaction in Angelina, and as the other girl's palm brushed against Alicia's clit, she arched her back, Angelina's weight pressing her upper body down while her legs bowed, pressing her sex more firmly against Angelina's palm. With a muffled cry, Alicia came a second time, and as her reason returned, she heard the rising cry of Angelina's impending climax. Reason was swept away once more as Angelina's hand worked furiously at her oversensitive core.

Fred and George watched in awed silence as cries of Angelina and Alicia mingled into one passionate sound, the sharp curve of Angelina's body above Alicia matched by the smaller girl's taut legs and stomach as both lost themselves in the eternal instant of climax.

Fred swallowed convulsively as the pair finally collapsed, Angelina rolling off of Alicia's sweat-slick body, both of them breathing heavily. George closed his eyes, taking a deep breath himself as he tried to control his raging desires.

Alicia, after catching her breath, wobbled her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. As Angelina watched her walk unsteadily away, the satisfied smile of a job well done took its place on her face.

"So...how long have you two been having sex?" George asked neutrally.

Angelina looked at him, surprised, then her face turned abruptly guarded. "What do you mean? That was all to get you wound up."

George nodded. "That may be, but that wasn't the first time you two have been together. You were too familiar with each other. So...how long?"

Angelina sighed. "It started when this whole...situation did."

"And is it something you're planning on continuing after this week is done?" George asked. His voice was idly curious, but Angelina could tell that a great deal rested on the answer to that question.

"I think we should wait to finish this conversation until Alicia gets back," Angelina replied. George agreed, and Fred just looked between the two of them, frowning.

So it was that Alicia walked into a room containing her three silent lovers, Angelina frowning pensively at the table, Fred looking between Angelina and George in confusion, and George idly inspecting his own hands. 

"What's going on here, then?" Alicia asked, tugging the towel more tightly around her body as she sat on the couch.

"George had some questions about our relationship after this week was done," Angelina said.

Alicia studied Angelina's face for a moment, then turned to George, then nodded.

"Well, I wanted to wait for this conversation for a bit longer, but I suppose now is as good as any time." Alicia said.

"I have a great deal of doubt that you two boys will be able to stop from switching with one another which," she continued hastily, as Fred opened his mouth to object, "I don't blame you for. You've been switching places with one another consequence-free your whole lives. I think it...does something for you, mentally. Keeps you closer or something. Whatever it is, I don't want this to be a problem again."

"Which means what?" George asked.

Alicia paused for a moment. "Which means, I'm going to have to get comfortable with the idea of sleeping with Fred, and Angelina's going to have to work out how she feels about sleeping with you."

"And you two are going to keep sleeping with each other as well?" Fred asked, looking to Angelina.

Angelina nodded. "It's been an unusual couple of days, but yes. I'd like to continue exploring my relationship with Alicia, and I think she feels the same way." Alicia smiled brilliantly at the other girl, nodding enthusiastically.

"So how will this work, exactly?" George asked. "We all just pile into a bed and see which parts line up?"

Fred shuddered. "No thanks, brother mine. I'm close to you, but not that close."

"I figure we make little tags that we can stick on our bedroom doors. You put your name on the door, it means you're sleeping there. If you and George want to switch places, just put a fake name on the door and we'll decide how we want to play it from there." Alicia replied.

"So if one of us wants to sleep with both of you?" George asked steadily. Fred's eyes widened slightly at the thought.

"If we're up for it, Ange and I will put our names on one door, and whoever wants to join us can. Or we talk about it beforehand, and decide who's doing what for the night. If this is going to work, there's going to have to be a lot more talking about how everyone's feeling." Alicia said seriously.

"So does this mean punishment is over?" George asked. 

Alicia smiled. "Well, I had planned on torturing you for a couple more days, but honestly I think our point's been made."

"Well made," Fred said fervently. 

"I've got one question for you then, before we call this done." George said.

Alicia nodded. "Ask, then."

"Who is Charles."

Alicia looked surprised, then grinned at Angelina, who began very carefully avoiding everyone's eyes.

Fred looked at his girlfriend, confused. "Ange?" he asked.

"I'm Charles," she said quietly, hugging herself softly. She looked up at him anxiously, seeing the expected shock, but not the feared disgust. "I took polyjuice potion for some sort of celebrity. Aly wanted to make sure you knew how serious this was, but she didn't want to involve someone else if she didn't have to. Your mother suggested I could polyjuice myself, and then Alicia could have sex with a 'stranger' without any of the dangers involved."

"You talked to mum about this?" Fred asked, incredulous.

Alicia laughed. The trio looked at her with varying levels of disapproval. "You're not upset that your girlfriend turned into a man and had sex with a woman, but talking to your mum gets you wound up? It is her job, after all."

The twins subsided, still frowning slightly. Then Fred turned to Angelina. "What was it like?" he asked curiously.

"Weird, in just about every way." Angelina replied.

"I've got some other samples, if you wanted to try switch hitting a bit," Alicia suggested blithely.

Fred looked at her in surprise, and hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "I like my bits where they are, thanks."

Everyone was slightly surprised when George stood. He approached the sitting Alicia slowly, then pulled the mostly-naked girl in for a tight hug.

“I've missed you so much,” George said, his voice rough, “I'm so sorry.”

Alicia pulled away slightly, engaging her boyfriend in a long kiss. The pair rested their foreheads together when they finally disengaged. “Me too,” Alicia said.

Then Alicia giggled. “I think we've got one more problem to solve before we can put this behind us.” She rubbed her hand significantly against the bulge in George's trousers, and he groaned at the long-overdue stimulation.

Angelina grinned, pinning Fred with a smoky gaze. “Oh yes. Definitely time to rectify that little issue.” Angelina pulled Fred out of his chair by his shirt collar, kissing him aggressively as she dragged him into their room. Alicia followed her lead, and the former couples vanished into their respective rooms.

The complicated stuff could start tomorrow.


End file.
